La música, mi voz
by UnitedKingdom-ArthurKirkland
Summary: ¿Quien dice que un inmortal no puede enamorarse? Y de un mudo menos ¿No? Okay pues yo vengo a demostrarlo contrario. Comunicarse a través de la música puede ser complicado pero si tienes toda una vida para aprender y por quien aprender, te resulta lo más fácil del mundo. UsUk. -Fail Summary-
1. Ojos color cielo

Summary:

¿Quien dice que un inmortal no puede enamorarse? Y de un mudo menos ¿No? Okay pues yo vengo a demostrarlo contrario. Comunicarse a través de la música puede ser complicado pero si tienes toda una vida para aprender y por quien aprender, te resulta lo más fácil del mundo. UsUk.

-Capitulo 1-

Él había vivido mas de la cuanta para cualquier ser humano, ¿Por que? Bueno realmente no esta muy seguro, pues en los momentos que sucedió estaba inconsciente, solamente recuerda palabras de una vieja señora…

-Tu tienes un destino impórtate, usa bien los dones que te he dado-

Y eso es lo único que recuerda de aquel entonces.

Suspiro pesadamente, era otro día en el que debía ir a su trabajo, claro que no importaba llegar tarde pues era su propio jefe.

Trabajaba en una pequeña casa de música, donde disfrutaba estar rodeado de hermosos instrumentos que, algunos de ellos, hacia el mismo.

Se desperezo en su cama y se dispuso a levantarse, camino arrastrando los pasos hasta el baño propio de su habitación, se metió a su ducha y comenzó a aclararse su cabello. Salio y cambio su vestimenta por unos jeans azul oscuro y una camisa blanca, se acerco al espejo y trato de peinar sus rebeldes cabellos rubios. Se observo detenidamente ante su espejo de cuerpo entero y pudo verse en el, igual hace más de 400 años.

Suspiro y bajo por las escaleras hasta su living, tomo su bolso con las llaves y se preparo para irse.

El cielo con algunas nubes como era la costumbre pero sin frío, eso era bueno, ya que había olvidado su abrigo en el sillón de la sala.

Camino un par de cuadras hasta llegar a su tienda, tomo sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Amaba estar allí, con el aroma a limpio, sonrío para si mismo y se encamino hasta las persianas de las ventanas, las subió algo emocionado y finalmente se acerco a su mostrador donde estaba la caja registradora.

El joven de el que hablo es Arthur Kirkland, atractivo a la vista, de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, piel blanca y estatura promedio, lo que mas llamaba su atención eran sus cejas pobladas, que a cualquiera le quedarían mal, pero en él le hacían ver lindo y hasta con un aire elegante.

Había pasado por muchas guerras y sin embargo permanesia sin ninguna marca en su rostro o cuerpo, por fuera aparentaba unos 23 0 24 años, pero por dentro llevaba siglos de vida. Paso por épocas importantes en su país, que por cierto era Londres, Reino unido. Peleo en la Guerra Fría, Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial, y encabezo la Armada Británica cuando pelearon y derrotaron al franco-español. Vivió una época de pirata también, gracias a que se había ganado el respeto de la Reina, le habían otorgado su propio navío para pelear contra la Armada Invencible, su amado "The Phoenix".

Suspiro pesadamente, recordaba eso momentos en donde era importante y sobre todo el poder que tenia.

-Después de tanto, un poco de paz es necesario- Dijo tomando un sorbo de tu té ya que había puesto en la puerta de su tienda un cartel que decía "Volvemos en 15".

Le sobraban cinco minutos y decidió relajarse y sentarse a tocar un poco su guitarra. Si, también había pasado la época del punk y el Rock.

Disfrutaba tocando sus propias melodías y de vez encunado interpretar alguna canción de sus artistas favoritos.

Se sentó en su silla y sobre una mesa a su lado había una hermosa guitarra eléctrica con una calavera negra en el centro de ella, no iba a negarlo amaba esa música, lo hacia sentir libre y sin preocupaciones, pero también disfrutaba de tocar el piano con bellas melodías de música clásica, después de todo la anciana que la había dado esos dones también le dio el de ser un gran música y poder expresarse con ella, pero nunca lo compartía con desconocido ya que era bastante reservado.

Disfrutaba de la literatura, la buena música, el té, la magia (aunque muchos dijeran que no existe, para él si), salidas a lugares históricos (que él, épocas siglos atrás, se habría librado en feroces batallas), también disfrutaba del silencio.

Finalizo su concierto para el mismo cuando escucho un grito que provenía del exterior, soltó la guitarra y se acerco a la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora?- Pregunto al aire.

Asomo su cabeza al exterior y pudo ver horrorizado como una señora corría por su vida hasta lo que paresia un parque cercano con un bulto envuelto en un manta en brazos, seguida de personas contraje negro. La mujer, cubierta en sangre, gritaba a todo pulmón algo in entendible, paresia ser italiana. Los

hombres por el contrario solo hacían exclamaciones en lo que suponía, era ruso.

Se preocupo de sobremanera por el pequeño bulto que cargaba la mujer y no paraba de llorar.

Siguió mirando la escena y observo como la gente no se atrevía a meterse en ella. No podía creer que ya no se interesaran por los ciudadanos o extranjeros que residían en su país.

En medio de sus pensamientos vio doblar a la mujer en una esquina y los hombres que le venían pisando los talones, decidió mandar todo al cuerno y ayudar a la señora. Cerro la puerta de su negocio con llave y salio corriendo tras ellos. Los deportes nunca fueron lo suyo, pero después de siglos en guerras no tuvo otra que acostumbrarse a la actividad física.

En un momento los perdió de vista y entro en pánico…

-¿Dónde están?- Dijo agitado para si mismo con desesperación en los ojos mirando para todos lados hasta que diviso un grupo de hombres con traje golpeando descaradamente a la mujer como si de un trapo se tratara. – ¡Malditos hijos de…!- No pudo continuar la oración ya que vio, con los puños cerrados de ira, como sacaban un arma y en frente de sus narices le disparaban a la pobre mujer.

Su vista se volvió roja de furia y empezó a correr nuevamente hacia aquellos malditos.

Envistió con tanta fuerza a uno de ellos que lo mando a volar varios metros lejos del resto. Los compañeros lo miraron atónitos al joven que acababa de aparecer, como si de un monstruo se tratara.

Aprovechando que estaban distraídos, el inglés le arrebato el arma que sostenían aun en sus manos.

-I can't belive it!- Grito exasperado por lo que sus ojos habían visto.

El estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas, pero que mataran a una persona tan fríamente esa imperdonable.

El arma la arrojo lejos de su alcance y con un rápido movimiento derribo a uno más de esos rusos. Uno lo tomo por atrás y empezó a asfixiarlo, en ese momento recordó algo que un viejo amigo le había enseñado.

_-Usa su propia fuerza para derribarlos- Decía un joven chino sin alterarse mientras el ingles era asfixiado por otro hombre._

-Thank you, Yao- Susurro.

Haciendo uno de la fuerza del otro lo arrojo hacia delante. El hombre cayó duramente al suelo frente a él.

Los hombres que restaban seguían mirando atónitos lo que sucedía.

Uno reacciono y le propino un golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire por pocos segundos, el otro aprovechando eso tomo sus manos y las sujeto fuertemente con las de él para que el hombre restante pateara las piernas del joven con furia. Le dolía, ni iba a mentir, pero la impotencia que le había provocado ver la situación anterior era mas fuerte.

Con sus manos aun sujetas izo una especie del látigo y logro dejarlas libres, le encesto un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo inconciente, mientras el otro intentaba sujetarlo de la cintura y aventarlo por los aires. Con sus piernas se aferro a las de aquel mastodonte y tomo impulso hacia delante logrando levantar un poco del suelo al ultimo ruso que quedaba, ya que era enorme, y tirarlo de espaldas dejándolo mareado, se levanto rápidamente y utilizando su codo lo golpeo en su pecho dejándolo inconsciente del todo.

Se levanto totalmente agitado, pues hacia años que no entrenaba tan arduamente, observo a su alrededor buscando con la mirada algún policía que detuviera a esos hombres, localizo uno en una esquina mirando como idiota la escena frente a él. Arthur se llevo una mano a la cara con cansancio.

-Siempre lo mismo- Se dijo a si mismo caminando como si nada y se paro frente al sujeto uniformado. –Arreste a esos hombres de inmediato- Dijo o mas bien ordeno y se alejo dejando todo en manos de la justicia.

Se paro junto a el arma que había arrojado minutos atrás cerda de un bote de basura y la guardo en su bolsillo sin ser visto, como si fuera un trofeo, ya que adoraba guardarse cosas de sus aventuras.

Volvió a incorporarse y estaba dispuesto a irse a su tienda de nuevo, pero sintió una mirada en su espalda que lo observaba con asombro.

Se encogió de hombros pensando que eran ideas suyas o alguna persona que había presenciado en encuentro, retomo su paso lentamente y agudizo el oído, así pudo sentir que si había alguien siguiéndolo. Giro bruscamente sobre su propio eje con los puños en alto para enfrentar cualquier cosa que se atreviera a desafiarlo después del espectáculo que acababa de montar en un parque publico.

-¡¿Qué quieren?!- Grito por inercia.

Escucho un gritito de sorpresa y bajo su mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos color cielo que lo miraban impresionados pero aun un poco rojos de tanto llorar.


	2. Vámonos a casa

**Disclaimer: ****Hetalia no me pertenece, aunque… Mmm… no definitivamente no me pertenece, es propiedad de ese señor que nadie conoce (?)**

Buen día gente bella! (?) Perdón por que me olvide el **Disclaimer **en el capitulo anterior *reverencia*

Espero que les haya gustado y hayan entendido algo, porque yo no U.U (?) OK no.

Lamento mis faltas de ortografía o alguna equivocación de palabra que tuve…

Seguiré con esto y calculo unos 10 cap. Pero como nunca fui buena en matemáticas no sabría decirles XD

Aprovecho para decirles que actualizare bastante seguido (si, tengo la imaginación al día, claro).

Gracias por los reviews!

**Advertencias: Mis errores ortográficos y puede que el capitulo sea un poquitín triste.**

**Are you Ready?!**

**¡Corre película! **

***Nótese a Ludwig corriendo en una caminadora***

-Capitulo 2-

No se cuanto tiempo me quede mirando esos ojos tan llenos de vida que me recordaban al océano, a los mares que recorrí tiempo atrás; busque en mi memoria un color parecido pero no lograba compararlos con nada.

El niño esbozo una pequeña sonrisa pero no dijo nada, supuse que era por la impresión o simplemente por miedo.

Calcule que tenia unos cuatro o cinco años de edad, media unos 70 cm, su cabello era rubio trigo con un curioso mechón que luchaba contra la gravedad y me hizo sonreír, vestía un ropón color celeste que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas y estaba descalzo.

Afloje mis facciones y me agache hasta quedar a su altura.

-Hello, llitle boy- No quise alzar mucho mi voz para que no se asustara. Pareció relajarse más pero aun así no emitió sonido. -¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunte con un tono paternal que no sabia que tenia.

No contesto.

En su rostro se formo una mueca de desilusión y pude sentir la impotencia en sus ojos. No sabia porque pero me partía el alma el no poder escucharlo y verlo de esta forma me hacia sentir aun peor.

-¿Tienes algún referente para que pueda ayudarte?- Insistí, si no contestaba no podría ayudarle.

-…- Negó con la cabeza. Bien esto iba empeorando, pero por lo menos tenía una respuesta.

-Niño voy a tener que llevarte a un lugar donde puedas quedarte, un orfanato o con la poli...- No pude terminar la frase porque el pequeño se abrazo a mi cuello ocultando su rostro en el y había comenzado a llorar. Sentí como mi corazón se partía en dos ante eso. –Esta bien, tranquilo, no voy a hacerlo… pero tienes que decirme algún dato para que pueda ayudarte.- Le frote la espalda para que se tranquilizara.

El niño me soltó y froto con sus manitos sus ojos, pareció recordar algo y de un pequeño bolsillo de sus ropas saco una carta la cual me entrego sonriendo levemente.

La tome en mis manos y la abrí comenzando a leerla con calma.

"_Estimado señor/ar.:_

_Si es que usted esta leyendo esto es que el niño que tiene enfrente suyo confío en usted y yo no estoy mas para cuidarlo, no se preocupe, conocía desde hace mucho mi final. Le ruego que cuide de él, lo necesitara mucho. Su nombre es Alfred F. Jones, es de Estados Unidos, y lamento comunicarle que el no puede hablar. Sufrió un grave trauma cuando apenas tenia dos años. _

_Por favor cuídelo como si fuera suyo y por nada lo deje en manos de los uniformados._

_Saludos atentamente." _

No lo podía creer, levante la vista y vi al pequeño jugando con los cordones de mis zapatos. ¿Cómo haría para comunicarse? ¿Para educarlo? Necesitaría ir a una institución para chicos con capacidades diferentes, debía pagarle médicos, seguramente psicólogos y quien sabe que otra cosa mas.

En medio de mis pensamientos sentí una manita que se posaba encima de la mía que aun sostenía la carta y me una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Suspire pesadamente y le sonreí de regreso.

-No puedo dejarte solo, ¿verdad?- Le pregunte aun sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta.

Él solo inclino la cabeza frunciendo el entrecejo como diciéndome que no entendía la pregunta, me reí ante ese gesto, era adorable.

-Nothing, Nothing- Dije y le revolví los cabellos en una actitud paternal, me puse de pie nuevamente y estire mis piernas, tome aire profundamente demasiadas cosas por un día. Lo mire de nuevo y estire mi mano hacia el para que la tomara. –Vamos.- Alcance a decir y el pequeño de nombre Alfred salto hacia mi y se sujeto de mis hombros, tuve que sostenerlo para que no caiga de espaldas al suelo. – ¡Ten cuidado torpe!- Le dije cargándolo mejor, segundos después reacciones de lo que dije y gire mi rostro para disculparme pero lo encontré riendo despreocupadamente, su risa era pegadiza cosa que me hizo reír también y empecé a caminar hasta mi tienda nuevamente.

Mientras llegábamos tuve varios inconvenientes al sostener a Alfred en mis brazos, varias veces estuvo apunto de caerse por querer observar todos los edificios y tiendas al mismo tiempo, se impresionaba fácilmente y eso me agradaba. Cuando llegara a casa le mostraría todos los trofeos de guerra, condecoraciones, fotos y demás que poseía.

-Llegamos- Anuncie cuando me detuve frente a la puerta de mi local de música. Lo baje con cuidado y sostuve su mano para sacar las llaves y poder abrir la puerta. –No toques nada, quédate aquí, tomo mi bolso y nos vamos a casa.- Le dije una vez habíamos entrado, lo deje sentado en un sillón, él solo asintió con la cabeza y me sonrío entusiasmado.

Camine hasta donde había dejado mis pertenencias detrás de la escalera que conectaba al depósito y camine de regreso mirando algunas cosas que debía acomodar.

-Pero hoy no tengo tiempo, mañana será- Susurre para mi mismo. –Vámonos Alfred- Dije mas alto para que pudiera escucharme, cuando llegue al lugar donde debería estar no lo encontré y me asuste. -¡¿Donde estas mocoso?!- Grite, comencé a buscarlo y lo encontré sentado en el banquillo frente a un piano blanco. Una idea surco mi mente.

_-Flashbacks-_

_Frente a mi se encontraba un joven atractivo, con rasgos maduros y definidos vestido en un elegante traje color azul oscuro sentado frente a un hermoso piano de cola negro que en su tapa reflejaba la hermosa luna llena. Estábamos en un crucero que parecía estar reservado solo para nosotros. No lograba ver del todo bien su rostro pero me daba una idea de quien era, me sorprendí al verme a mi mismo enfundado en un traje negro con un elegante moño en el cuello de la camina, me veía bien, había que admitirlo. Camine tratando de no hacer ruido para no interrumpir la hermosa melodía que era producida por aquel chico, si no me equivocaba era "Claro de Luna" de Debussy, hermosa canción. Llegue a su lado y me detuve a observarlo… Su rostro se veía pacifico, dejándose llevar por las notas como un pájaro por las corrientes de aire, sonreía de vez en cuando seguramente recordado algún suceso de su vida, pequeños movimientos que hace con su cuerpo hacían que su hermoso cabello rubio brillara cual sol._

_Apoye mi mano en el extremo opuesto de aquel piano y cerré mis ojos sintiendo las vibraciones de este, camine acariciándolo con suma delicadeza hasta llegar a los pocos centímetros que se encontraba Alfred tocando. _

_Sonreí, todo era perfecto._

_No tuve noción del tiempo hasta que escuche como las notas iban desapareciendo hasta quedar todo en silencio. Abrí mis orbes esmeraldas suavemente aun sonriendo. Sus hermosos ojos, aunque ahora ocultos por unos lentes de montura cuadrada, me miraban de una forma que pude sentir el amor que transmitían. Se acerco a mí lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente, contuve mi respiración y lo vi sonreír calidamente._

_-I love you Arthur- Susurro dulcemente._

_-Fin Flashbacks-_

Respire agitadamente, era imposible.

Sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces para sacar esas ideas extrañas de mi mente, volví a mirar al niño y lo vi que me observaba detenidamente y apoyaba sus manitos en las teclas perladas del piano, emitiendo un sonido bastante raro. Sonreí nuevamente y me encamine hacia la puerta con la mirada de Alfred clavada en mí.

-Es imposible- Pensé y volví a negar con la cabeza. Extendí mi mano hacia él. –Vámonos a casa- Dije y esbocé una sonrisa llena de dulzura, Alfred se levanto del banquillo casi tarándolo corriendo hacia mi con sus brazos extendidos y algunas lagrimillas en los ojos. Lo tome y lo lance por los aires sacándole algunas carcajadas.

Me dispuse a irme cerrando la puerta con llave.

Algo me decía que me esperaba un gran desafío, pero con este mocoso que me había caído del cielo, estaba dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea, porque aquellos ojos emanaban una seguridad y decisión que me sobrecogían.

-Vámonos a casa- Susurre nuevamente irradiando felicidad por cada uno de mis poros.

**Taraaann~ ya se, ya se horrible, pero hagan un esfuerzo y apiádense de mi dejándome un reviews, pooorrrfiii~ *pone cara de cachorro mojado***


	3. Esta es tu casa ahora

**Disclaimers: ****Hetalia no me pertenece, aunque… mmm… no definitivamente no me pertenece, es propiedad de ese señor que nadie conoce (?)**

**Advertencias: Mis errores ortográficos, lo se, son muchos… no me maten TT-TT y puede que el capitulo sea aburrido, pero es solo para presentar la casa de nuestro británico **

**¡Corre película! **

-Capitulo 3 –

Finalmente llegaron a casa y Arthur estaba muy cansado, nunca pensó que llevar a Alfred hasta su hogar seria una misión imposible. El niño se removía de sus brazos a cada minuto que pasaba por una juguetería, mas tarde le compraría un peluche o algo por el estilo. Intento llevarlo de la mano, pero el pequeño lo arrastraba por todos lados y además, tenia miedo de que se lastimara ya que estaba descalzo; no tuvo opción, lo tendría que cargar todo el camino a su casa.

Bajo al pequeño una vez habrían entrado, descolgó su bolso de su hombro y lo apoyo sobre una mesita que tenia al lado de la entrada, aun sosteniendo la mano de Alfred para que no empezara a correr y se lastime con algo.

-Bien Al –Dijo soltando la mano del niño y esperando a que hiciera algo. –Esta será tu nueva casa, ¿si peque?- El mayor esbozo una sonrisa ante lo dicho y miro a su alrededor orgulloso de ella. Bajo su vista al pequeño y vio como este lo miraba de una manera que parecía que sus ojos lucían mas grandes, como si fuera posible.

Alfred miro todo en la sala, observó el gran sillón en el centro de ella de color azul y los bordes en caoba oscura, y los dos pequeños sillones del mismo tono y forma pero individuales enfrentados al otro, separados por una mesa de café ovalada de vidrio transparente; las paredes de color crema con detalles en blanco, con algunos cuadros y pinturas que parecían bastante antiguos; una chimenea con la superficie de mármol blanco, y sobre él, portarretratos de Arthur en una playa y otro con un perro color blanco con manchas marrones que parecía estar disfrutando del sol en un prado verde como los ojos de su dueño.

-Se llamaba Jack, era mi mejor amigo- Dijo el ingles en un suspiro pero aun así sonriendo.

El pequeño sonrió ante el nombre, paresia gustarle.

A los costados de la chimenea se encontraban grandes librerías repletas de libros antiguos, eran sumamente grandes, y gruesos, algunos con tapas de cuero y otros recubiertos con firmes tapas duras.

Arthur le toma nuevamente la mano y lo guió hasta la cocina para que la conociera. Era bastante espaciosa, en las paredes con azulejos blancos y negros reposaban, colgados, varios elementos de cocina que simplemente eran de decoración. El suelo de mosaicos de color negro con diseños en gris y blanco, brillaba con el resplandor del sol que entraba por las grandes ventanas que eran decoradas por cortinas de seda blancas; las mesadas eran de madera color miel y mármol color negro, un fregadero empotrado en una de ellas y esparcidos por otros lados se encontraban una maquina de hacer café, una procesadora y una tostadora. En el centro una mesa rectangular no muy grande, suficiente para que entren cuatro personas, y en el medio de esta, una cesta para colocar panes y otros alimentos para acompañar las comidas. A su alrededor se encontraban cuatro sillas de madera de caoba del mismo color que las mesadas con un pequeño almohadón en ellas.

Alfred soltó la mano de Arthur, corrió a subirse a una silla y tomar una galleta de la cesta. El inglés rió ante esto, miro con ternura como tomaba la galleta en sus pequeñas manitos.

-Vamos, ven… Tengo que terminar de mostrarte todo el lugar, luego comeremos.- Dijo este al pequeño que se bajaba de la silla y volvía a tomar su mano, aun con la galleta en la otra. –Buen niño- Susurro despeinando con su mano los dorados cabellos del menos.

Llego a un corredor donde había una hermosa escalera de mármol color crema, la arquitectura francesa siempre le gusto, más aun si era del siglo diecinueve. Subieron por ella y ante los ojos de color cielo se exponía, glorioso, un piano de media cola, que estaba centrado en medio del segundo piso rodeado de las demás habitaciones que poco le importaban ahora; sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca también ligeramente.

El mayor sonrío ante eso, se acerco lentamente al maravilloso instrumento y se sentó en el banquillo de este junto al niño.

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto y vio como el niño, aun sin cambiar su expresión, asentía con emoción. Ante esto el inglés sonrío, volvió a cargar al niño y se puso de pie para seguir con el recorrido.

Camino hasta una de las habitaciones y abrió la puerta para mostrar un espacioso baño totalmente blanco con algunos detalles en celeste en el lavabo, paredes y en la ducha.

Arrimo la puerta dejándola entreabierta y se dispuso a seguir con el recorrido.

Abrió la puerta seguida del baño, se adentro en ella con el pequeño aun en sus brazos y lo dejo en el suelo una vez dentro. Allí se encontraba la habitación del inglés, era bastante grande con una cama doble cubierta por sabanas verdes y un acolchado de color gris con pequeños detalles en cada esquina, las paredes de un color menta con bordes de madera oscura en cada una de ella; enfrentada a la cama se encontraba un gran televiso sobre una cómoda donde guardaba parte de su ropa, a un costado de este se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo entero con un marco de color beige, al otro lado un escritorio con un ordenador portátil y libros apilados a un costado. Ventanales permitían la entrada de luz a esta habitación haciendo que le iluminara y no precisaran de luz artificial, claro que tenia sobre su cama colgada del techo un hermoso candelabro con pequeñas piedras preciosas sujetadas de este, dando un toque de magia al lugar con pequeños destellos de distintos colores, a ambos lados de la cama se entraban dos mesitas de noche donde en un reposaba una pequeña lámpara antigua y en la otra una escultura de un águila hecha en cerámica pintada que la hacia parecer real.

Al costado de la cama un poco más alejado se encontraba un gran armario de pino en color celeste.

-Dos habitaciones mas Al y vamos a almorzar, ¿Si?- Dijo un poco emocionado por mostrarle las ultimas dos salas que le quedaban. El niño asintió y sonrío entusiasmado.

Salieron de la habitación y caminaron en línea recta hacia delante para abrir una puerta sumamente pesada de color blanco; Alfred soltó un gritito de susto al encontrarse cara a cara con un mascaron de proa* con forma de sirena. Hecho en madera totalmente a mano y con detalles que, si no fuera porque estaba unida aun a parte de la madera del barco, creerías que era real y que en cualquier momento se movería; era enorme y casi tocaba el techo.

La habitación estaba rodeada de mesas y sobre ellas armas, objetos de valor, esculturas, parte de cosas que en su momento fueron grandes embarcaciones o monumentos, en las paredes descansabas grandes obras de arte originales que habían sido entregadas a él por los mismos reyes de cada época o simplemente se las había quedado en las guerras.

Alfred miraba con asombro todo y no cabía en si mismo de su emoción. Arthur se regodeaba en su interior por causar tanta impresión al pequeño.

Suspiro pesadamente. –Por todo esto he pasado- Susurro para si mismo observando toda la habitación llena de recuerdos. –Vamos, queda una mas, y estoy seguro que te encantara peque.- Tomo la mano del menor para que lo acompañara. Salio de allí cerrando la puerta y camino hasta la habitación contigua abriendo lentamente la puerta de color crema.

Dentro de esta se hallaban un sinfín de instrumentos, todos los que pudieran imaginar: Guitarras de todo tipo (eléctricas, acústicas, etc.) con diferentes diseños y colores; violines, saxos, un piano eléctrico, micrófonos, sintetizadotes, una batería, bajos, panderetas, flautas traversas, un violonchelo, armónicas, en fin, de todo un poco. En las paredes, de un suave color azul con dos grandes ventanales que daban al patio trasero, descansaba una bandera de su nación que en su centro se encontraba el símbolo de la anarquía, que ocupaba gran parte de la pared detrás de la batería, cuadros y demás cosas también se encontraban colgadas en la pared que le hacían dar al ambiente un toque de rebeldía y libertad de expresión que necesitaba, de vez en cuando, el inglés; en las esquinas de la parte trasera de la habitación se encontraban dos parlantes que llegaban al techo, mas adelante cerca de las guitarras se encontraban tres amplificadores medianos.

Alfred sonrío abiertamente y se abrazo a una de las piernas del mayor emocionado. Arthur le acaricio el rostro sonriendo.

-Recuerda, ahora esta será tu casa Alfred.- Dijo pasando su mano por la barbilla del niño haciendo que levante el rostro, al hacerlo pudo ver los ojos del menor llenos de lagrimas. Se agacho para quedar a su altura y lo abrazo fuerte para transmitirle confianza. –No te preocupes, yo cuidare de ti little boy.- Le susurro al oído para luego darle un beso en la frente al pequeño. Con eso pareció relajarse, abrazo al mayor por el cuello aplicando mucha fuerza. –A-al-Alfred…me, ¡me asfixias! – Trato de soltarse del abrazo del menor, le faltaba el aire. Logro zafarse y tomo grandes bocanadas de aire con el rostro algo rojo, en respuesta el niño solo comenzó a reírse.

-Vaya, si que tienes fuerza para ser solo un niño- Soltó extrañado y se puso de pie nuevamente. –Vamos, debes tener hambre.- Le dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, cosa que el niño interpreto y salio corriendo escaleras abajo hasta la cocina, Arthur se alarmo temiendo que se cayera y se lastimara, así que también salio disparado hacia abajo, pero cuando llego a la cocina encontró al pequeño sentado en la silla junto a la mesa sonriendo. – ¡No salgas corriendo así! ¡Podrías haberte lastimado mocoso!- Le dijo acercándose hasta él para revisarlo haber si estaba herido, y no encontró nada, bueno era un alivio. Se alejo de él hasta quedar frente al refrigerador y se giro hacia Alfred.

-¿Qué quieres comer Al?- Pregunto con una sonrisa, al fin alguien iba a degustar su "deliciosa" comida, según él, y estaba entusiasmado por ello.

**Y eso es todo amigos, advertí que el capitulo podría ser un poco aburrido, pero ya en el próximo se hará divertido. Espero hacerlo bien y de su agrado.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews! E intentare seguir mejorando las cosas. **

***** El **mascarón de****proa** es una figura decorativa generalmente tallada en madera y ornamentada o pintada que llevaban antiguamente los buques en la parte alta del tajamar, según la jerarquía de la embarcación que engalanaba. Su uso fue muy generalizado entre los siglos XVI al XIX en los galeones que surcaron los mares. Paulatinamente fue desapareciendo con la irrupción de los buques de acero de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Tenía el doble objeto de decorar y servir como identificación a una sociedad marinera, en aquellas épocas no alfabetizada en su conjunto. (Información gracias a Wikipedia-sama)


	4. Conociéndote

**Disclaimers: ****Hetalia no me pertenece, aunque… mmm… no definitivamente no me pertenece, es propiedad de ese señor que nadie conoce, pero que todos conocemos O.o (?)**

**Advertencias: Mis errores ortográficos (que creo que no mejoraran nunca U.U (?) y… Mi intento de humor, ¡Intento dije! . (?)**

**¿Qué sigue? Ah si…**

**¡Corre película Al! *Nótese Alfred encendiendo la TV* **

-Capitulo 4 –

La cocina era un desastre y ni siquiera habían empezado, Arthur quería mostrarle todo su "talento culinario" y decidió preparar un platillo típico de su país: Toad in the Hole (literalmente "sapo en el agujero"). Algo fácil para que el niño pueda comerlo, pero era complicado si Alfred insistía en ayudarlo en todo. El pequeño se encontraba sentado en la mesada al lado de donde el inglés trataba de amasar el producto.

-Al, ¿Me pasa la harina?- Le pregunto al niño y este pareció no entender ya que inclino su cabeza hacia un costado, el británico sonrío, le causaba mucha ternura esa expresión. –Esta a tu lado peque- Le dijo haciendo una seña con sus ojos en dirección al sobre de harina. Alfred miro hacia el lugar y rió, tomo el paquete y se lo arrojo en la camisa al mayor; ambos abrieron los ojos por lo inesperado y hubo unos segundos de silencio. Arthur comenzó a reír tosiendo un poco por la harina en el aire y Alfred también. –Que descuidado.- Dijo en broma, el de ojos celestes soltó un grito de felicidad al ver reír tan abiertamente al inglés.

Terminaron de preparar todo y Arthur coloco la fuente en el horno, en quince minutos todo estaría listo. El inglés cargo al niño y lo bajo de la mesada.

-Kid, ¿Me ayudas?- Pregunto entregándole un par de vasos de acrílico, ya que tenia miedo que se le cayeran los de vidrio. El niño asintió energético y los tomo con rapidez. –Tranquilo no se irán a ningún sitio. –Sonrío y le acarició los cabellos dulcemente.

Arthur tomo los platos y los puso en la mesa, Alfred por su parte puso los vasos feliz de estar ayudando. El británico le dio servilletas para que las pusiera junto con los vasos y el niño obedecía con ternura, él tomo los cubiertos y los puso junto a los platos.

En cinco minutos estaba todo listo, solo había que esperar la comida.

Alfred se subió a la silla y Arthur se sentó frente a él.

-Bien hecho Alfred.- Le dijo acariciando una de sus pequeñas manitos. Este sonrió ante eso, el inglés se lo quedo mirando un tiempo, perdiéndose en eso ojos con el color del mar, y lo mismo pasaba con Alfred, observaba aquellas esmeraldas con un color y expresividad únicas. –Entonces…- Dijo aclarándose la garganta el mayor. -¿Cuántos años tienes?- Le pregunto ya que estaba intrigado y no sabia nada de él.

El americano pareció meditarlo unos segundos y con sus deditos formo el numero cinco, sonrió orgulloso de su logro.

-Lo suponía- Arthur apoyo la mano en su mentón en una expresión pensativa. -¿Qué fecha es tu cumpleaños?- Volvió a preguntar.

Alfred miro a todos lados buscando con lo mirada su objetivo; lo encontró: un almanaque que descansaba sobre la puerta del refrigerador.

Bajo de la silla, lo agarro volviéndose a sentar y buscar en él, estiro su brazo con almanaque y todo para mostrárselo al inglés, y con sus deditos apunto al 4 de Julio.

Arthur se sorprendió, había sido hace poco puesto que estaban a fines de septiembre.

-Feliz cumpleaños atrasado peque.- Dijo contento de saber cosas nuevas del niño.

Alfred le hizo un gesto señalando al mayor, él también quería saber cosas porque era curioso por naturaleza.

-¿Yo?- Pregunto haciéndose el desentendido a lo que el menor asintió. –Bueno yo nací el 23 de abril, hace mucho, mucho tiempo y tengo 23 años, para siempre.- Susurro lo último. Alfred hizo un gesto con los ojos y las manos que al inglés le causaron gracia. -¿Estas diciéndome viejo, mocoso?- Le pregunto divertido, y el niño asintió nuevamente riendo. –No soy viejo, enano- Dijo levantándose y yendo a su lado para hacerle cosquillas en la barriga. Alfred exploto en risas junto con Arthur; en eso, se escucho un "piip", que avisaba que la comida esta lista, el británico acomodo de nuevo al chico aun entre risas y fue a sacar lo preparado del horno, lo sirvió en los platos y los coloco sobre la mesa frente al niño, tomo asiento en su lugar esperando que probara lo que había hecho para él.

Alfred la observo, la olio, le dio vueltas al plato, con su dedo la toco, porque parecía que esa cosa en cuanto te dieras vuelta se movería, y no exageraba; el británico esperaba pacientemente masajeando una de sus manos con la otra.

Alfred tomo el tenedor en una de sus manos y probó un trozo de lo que sea que fuera eso. Arthur veía todo en cámara lenta, hasta que el niño empezó a masticar lentamente. Trago, y quedo observando el tenedor que lo había dejado cerca de su boca.

-¿Y?...- Se animo a preguntar el mayor. -¿Cómo esta? –Preguntó nuevamente, desesperado por una respuesta, a lo que Alfred solo se limito a sonreír y volver a la carga por más de eso. –Me alegro que te haya gustado Al.- Dijo mas para si mismo que para el niño.

Así, ambos terminaron de comer y Arthur se dispuso a lavar todo; lo que sobro lo guardo. Una vez guardado, seco y limpio todo se dirigió a la sala donde encontró a Alfred danzando.

-Que gracioso bailas peque –Dijo riendo, pero cuando se percato de que el niño no estaba bailando por gusto sus ojos se abrieron como platos. –Oh my…- No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando tomo a Alfred y corrió escaleras arriba.

Resultado: Arthur en la puerta del baño con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho esperando pacientemente; en un momento golpeo la puerta y al no escuchar nada la abrió lentamente, ni siquiera la corrió diez centímetros y con un grito de enojo, Alfred azoto la puerta nuevamente en la cara del inglés dando a entender que "todavía no".

-Okay, okay, ya entendí… no te enojes –Le dijo divertido por la reacción del niño.

Minutos mas tarde Arthur escucho como la puerta se abría, sonrió orgulloso de su pequeño y vio como este salio sonriendo también.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, boy? –Pregunto el mayor al ver como Alfred lo miraba distraído, el niño mira por todo el segundo piso y sus ojos se clavaron en el hermoso piano del centro. Arthur interpreto su mirada y le tomo de la mano. –Ven, te enseñaré algo –Dijo guiándolo hasta el banquillo del instrumento, lo sentó allí y el británico tomo asiento a su lado.

Arthur coloco sus manos suavemente sobre las perladas teclas relucientes de aquel objeto, como si temiera romperlas.

Sus dedos acariciaban las teclas con dulzura y cuidado interpretando una canción que era de sus favoritas y el compositor también: _Nocturne de Chopin. _El británico hacia suaves movimientos cuando demandaba la canción, cerros sus ojos dejándose llevar por las notas, dejo correr libre su mente ante aquella emocionante obra de arte que se daba el gusto de interpretar como si fuera el mismo creador, sonrió al mover sus dedos mas rápido en casi el final de la melodía, recordando algún hecho gracioso que tuvo.

A su mente llego la imagen de un joven austriaco que pertenecía a la realeza, el cual compartía el gusto por la música clásica y también alguna que otra pieza interpretaba junto a él.

_-Siempre tienes que dejarte llevar por lo que haces y/o interpretas, Arthur- Decía un joven de cabellos color chocolates y ojos violáceos, con una expresión de paz y serenidad que hacían al inglés relajarse; este asintió porque era verdad. –Y si tiene que moverse como un demente al hacerlo… Bueno, hágalo. –Le dijo al oído para que no lo oyeran. –Aunque claro, no es algo diplomático, por eso, no lo ha escuchado de mi, ¿Bien?- Y dicho esto le guiño un ojo, y el británico sonrió._

_Aunque el joven perteneciera a la realeza y tuviera que comportarse como un príncipe y futuro Rey, cuando tocaba el piano, alguna que otra cosa se le olvidaba respecto a mantener la cordura y la serenidad propia de un noble._

Termino con la suave melodía y sus dedos se mantuvieron sobre las teclas prolongando así las notas. Sonrió complacido y volvió a abrir sus ojos con una expresión de paz en su rostro; se volteo para ver al niño a su lado y lo encontró observando las teclas, con una expresión de asombro en su rostro, esto hizo que sonriera aun más.

Alfred se apunto a si mismo y luego al instrumento.

-¿Tu…sabes tocar? –Pregunto algo impresionado el británico por si en realidad el niño sabía o no, el americano hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que no sabía mucho, pero el mayor no perdió las esperanzas. -¿Qué sabes?- Estaba impaciente por saber más del niño que tenía a su lado, si sabía tocar algún instrumento, si era así… ¿Quien le había enseñado?, ¿Sería un de esos niños prodigio?, ¿Que clase de música le gustaba?, ¿Cuáles eran sus interpretes favoritos?, etc. No cabía en si mismo de tantas preguntas que tenia para hacerle y tampoco sabia el porque de ese interés repentino por él.

Alfred volvió a señalar el piano como pidiendo permiso para tocarlo a lo que Arthur solo se atrevió a asentir; el niño apoyo sus manitos en la parte de las notas graves del piano y la otra en las agudas, al mayor le causaba mucha ternura el ver sus dedos así, pues eran pequeñas y parecían no alcanzar a tocar teclas muy separadas unas de otras.

El americano respiro profundamente, hecho un último vistazo a las teclas para acomodar sus pequeños dedos y poder comenzar.

Las primeras notas fueron agudas bajando cada vez más el tono sin ir muy deprisa y tomándose su tiempo, respiro de nuevo y cerro sus ojos comenzando con la otra mano a utilizar las graves una tras otra, comenzó a alternar las ambas a un ritmo no muy rápido que transmitían un poco de tristeza.

El niño continuo dando pequeños saltos en su lugar, las notas cada vez eran mas rápidas pero no lo suficiente como para que se convirtiera en algo imposible de tocar para sus él; su mente divagaba en recuerdos dolorosos cada ver que agachaba su cabeza, aun con los ojos cerrados. Arthur, a su lado, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era hermoso y sorprendente ver al niño en semejante trance debido a la melodía.

En un momento de la canción el niño aplico mas fuerza para que las notas sonaran mas fuerte ya que la melodía se hacia cada vez más sentida y sus gestos mostraban una impotencia devastadora para él porque parecía que los recuerdos lo azotaban y le daban en el corazón como un balde de agua fría, inclino mas su rostro haciendo que su cabello tapara sus ojos para evitar que el mayor viera como lagrimas traicioneras surcaban sus mejillas; de un momento a otro el pequeño apoyo con furia sus manos sobre las teclas cortando la música sin haberla terminado.

Arthur se asusto por estar concentrado en la melodía y pego un salto en el asiento, giro su rostro y vio al niño llorar amargamente, lo abrazo fuerte pues no quería verlo llorar mas, odiaba hacerlo, Alfred se abrazo fuertemente de el mayor y escondió su rostro en el pechote este para ahogar su llanto.

-Esta bien, esta bien… Todo estará bien Al. –Dijo este besando los dorados cabellos del niño y apoyando su mandíbula con suavidad en su cabeza. –Nunca escuche un versión así de esa canción, peque. –Masajeo su espalda y se aparto para que lo viera a la cara, le sonrió alegremente para que se reconfortara. –Eres muy bueno, ¡Enserio! –Rió un poco realmente impresionado por el talento del niño.

Alfred lo miro esperanzado y también sonrió, en sus mejillas se instalo un pequeño rubor, le gustaba que reconocieran su talento.

-¿Cuándo te enseñaron a tocar el piano?- Pregunto intrigado ya que era muy pequeño y debió tomarle algunos años para aprender; Alfred negó con la cabeza, el inglés lo miro extrañado. -¿No te enseñaron?- Hizo una pausa. -¿Cómo aprendiste entonces?- Estaba extrañado debía admitirlo, el pequeño se señalo las orejas con su dedo índice, Arthur abrió los ojos impresionado. -¿Tocas de oído?- Pregunto, a lo que el americano asintió sonriendo. –Vaya… ¿Quién diría? Eres una caja de sorpresas peque. –Le dijo removiendo los cabellos del menor y este solo rió agradecido.

De la planta baja se escucho como las campanadas de el antiguo reloj daba las cinco de la tarde. Arthur se puso de pie y miró al niño.

-It's tea time, child. - Dijo el mayor caminando a la escalera, se volteo para mirar al niño que aun estaba sentado en el banquillo mirándolo. –Come on!- Lo apuro divertido, a lo que el niño contesto parándose y comenzando a correr en su dirección, riendo.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras a paso normal, hasta llegar a la cocina, Arthur preparo el té para ambos, puso unas galletas y pastelillos en una bandeja, y coloco ambas tasas en ella; llevo todo a la sala donde se encontraba Alfred mirando los grandes libreros asombrado, nunca había visto tanta cantidad de libros juntos.

El británico apoyo la bandeja en la mesita del centro y se sentó en el gran sillón.

-Alfred, ven a tomar el té. –Dijo el de ojos esmeraldas asustando al menor que no se había percatado de la presencia del otro, este asintió y fue a sentarse al lado del mayor. –Toma. –Arthur le entrego una taza al niño, con cuidado de que no se le caiga.

El resto transcurrió sin ninguna complicación, Alfred termino devorándose casi todos los pastelillos y galletas, se quemo con el té haciendo que Arthur casi tirara el suyo del susto, nada que un vaso de agua y varios mimos por parte del mayor no puedan arreglar.

Alfred estaba muy cómodo en las piernas del inglés, mientras este le contaba cuentos sobre hadas, duendes y unicornios; el niño estaba muy interesado en las cosas que le decía el mayor.

Pasaron las horas y empezó a hacerse de noche, Arthur se levanto y fue a cerrar las cortinas. Alfred subió al baño, no sin antes avisarle al otro rubio.

-¡Voy a calentar la comida para la cena Al! –Grito para que lo escuchara ya que Alfred estaba subiendo las escaleras y él estaba entrando a la cocina.

Arthur metió en el horno la comida que había hecho hoy, y la sirvió en unos platos, al girarse vio entrar al niño a la cocina y sentarse.

Comieron, bueno Alfred devoró, DEVORÓ (si, en mayúscula) la comida y el mayor solo lo miraba asombrado de que ese pequeño pudiera comer tanto.

-Voy a lavar los platos y después vas a bañarte, ¿Si?- Dijo Arthur levantando los platos y viendo como Alfred abría los ojos como platos pero de todas formas asintió resignado. – ¡Ese es mi niño!- Dicho esto dejo correr el agua para lavar todo, el americano trago grueso pero no le quedaba otra, ya vería como haría para salirse con la suya.

Arthur termino dejando todo rechinando de limpio, se acerco al niño y lo cargo por las escaleras apagando las luces en el camino, Alfred se iba abrasando a su cuello cada vez que apagaba una luz. Llegaron hasta la puerta del baño y Arthur bajo al pequeño para que se duchara.

-Oh espera, necesitas cambiarte esa ropa, Kid. –Le dijo y fue corriendo a su pieza a tratar de buscar algo que le quedara al chico, encontró una remera azul y unos diminutos pantalones que ni sabia que tenia, volvió hasta donde estaba Alfred y se la entrego, el niño la tomo, se metió al baño para dejarla en un rincón y volvió a salir haciéndole un gesto al mayor para que esperara afuera.

-¿Estas seguro que podrás solo? –Pregunto temiendo de que se lastimara con algo. Alfred asintió y entro cerrando la puerta, abrió el agua y la regulo para que saliera de su agrado.

Arthur escucho eso y se relajo un poco al oír el agua correr, estaba cansado y quería irse a dormir, camino hasta su habitación y empezó a descorrer las colchas y sabanas, tomo varias almohadas y las utilizo para hacer una especie de corral del lado que dormiría el menor para que no cayera al piso.

-Mañana voy a tener que ir de compras.- Susurro para si mismo. En eso escucho que las llaves del agua eran cerradas, camino hasta la puerta para esperar a Alfred ahí; en un momento escucho un gritito de fastidio que provenía del interior, minutos después salio el menor vestido y con el cabello un poco mojado aún.

La remera le iba grande, al punto de que le llegaba sobre las rodillas y no traía puesto el pantalón mas al inglés no le importo, seguramente le iban enormes.

-¿Dejaste todo limpio, cierto?- Pregunto levantando un de sus pobladas cejas, Alfred asintió sin mucha energía y empezó a caminar en dirección a la pieza del británico. –No lo creo. –Se dijo a si mismo, abrió la puerta con lentitud cual película de terror y… -¡Alfreeed!- Grito Arthur, Alfred por su parte, que ya estaba dentro de la habitación del inglés, solo cubrió su boca para evitar que escuchara su risa.

El piso del baño estaba mojado, el espejo empañado, en el lavabo había shampoo que caía al piso, en la ducha se encontraba la ropa empapada que llevaba puesta el niño antes, hasta el techo estaba mojado. No tuvo mas remedio que secar y limpiar todo; en un momento se resbaló por culpa del shampoo que se esparcía por el suelo.

Cuando finalizo, adolorido por el golpe, se fue a su habitación, al entrar vio a Alfred durmiendo del lado opuesto de donde estaban las almohadas y suspiro agotado, se coloco su ropa de dormir y fue a cambiar los almohadones de lugar; los puso detrás de la espalda del menor para que no cayera.

Dio la vuelta para acostarse en su lado de la cama, apoyo suavemente su cabeza en las almohadas y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaba tomó las colchas y los tapo a ambos.

-Good night little boy. –Le susurro al niño junto a él.

Rápidamente se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo y lo último que sintió fueron unos bracitos abrazando uno de los suyos.

**¡Listo! Si, se que es largo y puede que mi intento de humor haya salido mal, pero véanle el lado positivo… Alfred sobrevivió a la comida de Inglaterra, ¡Eso es un logro! (?)**

**Gracias por leer y dejarme ****reviews, enserio, gracias. **

**Ah y por si a alguien le interesa: la canción que toca Alfred es "Victor's solo" de Danny Elfman, que aparece en el Cadáver de la Novia (la parte donde Víctor toca el piano en la casa de la futura esposa y ella lo sorprende). **

**Sin más que decir, me despido.**


	5. Fly me to the moon

**Disclaimers:****Hetalia no me pertenece, aunque… mmm… no definitivamente no me pertenece, es propiedad de ese señor que nadie conoce, pero que todos conocemos O.o (?)**

**Advertencias: Mis faltas de ortografía, pero bueno ya se habrán acostumbrado n_n**

**Al fic! **

-Capitulo 5 –

Los personajes en cuestión se habían levantado temprano para hacer las compras, Alfred necesitaba ropa y demás cosas, y Arthur necesitaba comprar alimentos y buscar un colegio para el americano.

-Toma, póntelo –dijo el británico entregándole las ropas que tenia ayer el menor que había lavado temprano para que se secaran, consiguió unos zapatitos que le quedaran para que no fuera descalzo. Alfred los tomo y corrió a la habitación del mayor a cambiarse. – ¡Apúrate, no quiero llegar tarde peque! –grito para que lo escuchara.

A los pocos minutos llego nuevamente el niño ya cambiado y listo para irse.

Arthur llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con unos jeans verdes oscuros que resaltaban su piel blanca y un abrigo gris claro, con unos zapatos negros. Tomo su cartera y las llaves, con su mano libre agarro la mano del pequeño y salieron de la casa.

Llegaron hasta un centro comercial y entraron; apenas el menor vio las jugueterías y locales de comida comenzó a arrastrar al inglés por todos lados, haciendo que tropiece con cuanta gente se interpusiera en su camino.

Arthur compro un montón de ropa, para el invierno, el verano, primavera, otoño, el Apocalipsis, navidad, para cuando scones malvados dominaran el mundo, la Tercera Guerra Mundial, invasión zombie, visitar a la tía Mercedes, en fin… Mucha ropa para su pequeño. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de mujeres que se derretían ante la escena y alguna que otra lanzaba miradas sugerentes al británico de las cuales Alfred se percato y las observaba con odio, abrazándose mas al cuello de SU Arthur.

Se hicieron la una de la tarde y mientras al niño le probaban unas zapatillas se escucho un rugido que dejaría en ridículo al de un león, el mayor abrió los ojos como platos y miro a Alfred que sostenía su pancita con ambas manos y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, este le devolvió la mirada apenado.

-Vamos a comer Al –dijo el mayor pagando las zapatillas y tomando la bolsa en una mano, con la otra sostuvo la de Alfred guiándolo hasta un local de comida.

Llegaron al mostrador y al menor se le iluminaron los ojos al observar la foto de una hamburguesa completa, coro de ángeles aparecieron y una luz también.

-¿Qué quieres comer, little boy? –pregunto, giro su rostro para mirar al niño que observaba con agua en la boca aquel alimento sagrado para él. –Bueno, te comprare de esas –dijo sonriendo y volviendo a mirar a la chica que atendía sonriente.

Arthur compro las cosas y con la bandeja en mano y el niño en la otra junto con las bolsas comenzaron a buscar una mesa. Después de quince minutos buscando lograron conmover a una pareja con una pequeña "actuación" de Alfred para que les dejara la mesa.

El americano comenzó a comer su hamburguesa feliz de la vida y el mayor lentamente comía unas papitas de su almuerzo.

-¡CEJAAAS! –se escucho a espaldas de ellos. Arthur giro su rostro para encontrarse con un sonriente español que lo saludaba con la mano tratando de llamar su atención.

-Bloody hell –susurro el británico para si mismo, no podía ser que le pasara esto a él –Maldito Antonio –pensó.

-¿Qué haces por aquí cejas? ¿Te decidiste salir de tu batí cueva, eh? –bromeo el castaño acercándose hasta la mesa en donde se entraba el par, sonriendo como siempre.

-¿Qué quieres? –se limito a contestar tratando de sonar lo menos grosero posible.

-Yo solo vine a….Aaww ¡Que monada! ¿Quién es este cacheton? –dijo emocionado el español estirando las mejillas el niño que lo miraba atónito.

-¿Quieres dejas de hacer eso? –Arthur lo fulmino con la mirada. –No te importa quien es, solo lo tengo a mi cuidado y eso es todo –contesto enojado por la intromisión del otro.

-¿Cómo te llamas ternurita?- pregunto ignorando olímpicamente al inglés. Alfred lo observaba sorprendido, pero su mirada se torno un poco triste.

-Él no puede hablar, bastard – dijo el rubio mayor molesto –deberías irte ya, tenemos un día largo por delante y nos estas retrasando idiot –soltó con indignación.

-Te acompaño –dijo firme Antonio.

-What? ¡No, stop! –grito Arthur, ya era tarde Antonio cargaba las seis bolsas que llevaban en las dos manos; Alfred ya había terminado su hamburguesa y el británico no había terminado su plato.

-Tarde Arturo, vamos ¡Arriba que el niño quiere comprar cosas! –dijo el español empezando a caminar junto con el pequeño.

-¡No digas mi nombre en tu puto idioma! –respondió el mayor agitando su puño en el aire avanzando hasta ellos –Anthony –susurro bajo para que el español lo escuchara comenzando a reír y avanzo para tomar la mano del niño.

Antonio sonrío, por mas que se llevaran mal siempre, cuando cada uno buscaba la forma de molestar al otro, casi siempre terminaban riendo.

Después de una hora comprando juguetes y más juguetes, terminaron con tres bolsas grandes llenas de ellos. Arthur compro mas cosas como libros, alimentos, lapiceras, pinceles, un caballete de arte, mas libros para niños, hojas de partituras, alguna que otra prenda para él, cuadernos, tomates para Antonio, ya que este le insistió como recompensa por ayudarle, cosas de baño, un sombrero baquero para el niño, etc.

Volver a la casa tuvo que ser en taxi, muchas bolsas para solo cuatro brazos, Arthur pensó que se convertiría en pulpo si seguía cargando cosas como anormal, con Antonio pasaba lo mismo; tenían bolsas hasta en la cabeza.

El británico apoyo un par de bolsas en el suelo de la entrada de su casa para poder abrir la puerta. Entraron depositando las bolsas a un costado del gran sillón de la sala, los dos mayores se dejaron caer en él, estaban exhaustos; menos el niño, que parecía fresco como una lechuga, claro él no tubo que cargar nada, solo un pequeño oso de peluche con un moño en el cuello color celeste.

-Vaya el crío tiene fuerza –dijo el español soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

-No, creo que tu eres muy débil, Spanish bastard –rió el rubio.

-Que gracioso cejas –contesto el español.

-Bloody git – soltó molesto por el apodo.

Antonio se incorporó del sillón y apoyo sus codos en su piernas dejando las manos colgando en un gesto desinteresado.

-Tienes que buscarle un colegio al niño – dijo un poco preocupado por Alfred.

-No, pensaba entregárselo a una familia de monos para que lo educasen –contesto con sarcasmo el ingles también incorporándose en el sillón –I know but, I have no idea where –dijo triste, no tenia idea de donde habría un colegio especial.

-¡Yo se donde! No es un instituto para gente especial pero sirve. Mañana vendré temprano e iremos, conozco al director –finalizo sonriendo.

-Me parece bien, bueno… gra-gracias, supongo –respondió mirando a otro lado.

El británico se despidió del español después de haber cenado pizza, Antonio saludo al niño y se marcho a su casa.

Arthur subió con el niño y las bolsas para tratar de acomodar todo en los cajones de su cómoda, los juguetes en una caja de colores que había comprado también.

-Al, lleva esta ropa al baño y dúchate –ordeno suavemente el mayor entregándole el pijama que compro Antonio para el niño, este tenia ositos en la parte de la espalda y una estrellita en su traserito. –Y por favor, deja ordenado que después voy yo- termino de hablar y el niño ya estaba saliendo de la habitación asintiendo.

Alfred termino de bañarse y cuando Arthur entro le sorprendió ver todo limpio, suspiro aliviado al no tener que limpiar nuevamente el baño como el otro día, todavía le dolía el costado por el golpe.

A los pocos minutos también termino y se cambio con una vieja remera y unos pantalones de ceda negros.

Camino arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación y encontró al niño sentado en la ventana observando la luna que se mostraba majestuosa ante el mundo, iluminando la habitación. Arthur se acercó hasta él tratando de no hacer ruido y se sentó en el suelo a su lado.

-_Fly me __to __the __moon__, __let__ me play __among __the __stars__, __let__ me __see __what __spring __is __like __on__ a-__Jupiter __and __mars__- _comenzó a cantar suavemente marcando el ritmo con sus dedos. El niño giro su rostro observando al mayor, nunca lo había oído cantar, sonaba sencillamente hermoso, su voz era suave y divertida en esa melodía, Alfred sonrío al igual que el mayor, mientras se ponían de pie. Arthur alzo entre sus brazos al niño, girándolo para que ambos vieran la luna. –_In__ other words__, __hold__ my __hand__, __in __other __words__, __baby__, __kiss__ me –_continuo cantando, Alfred rió y beso la mejilla del mayor. Cielo y esmeralda se encontraron, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. -_Fill__ my __heart __with __song__, __and __let__ me __sing __for __ever__ more__, __you__ are __all__ I long __for __all__ I __worship __and__ adore –_Arthur sujeto una manito del niño y la estiró sosteniéndolo de la cintura aun en el aire, para que tomaran una postura de baile de salón, haciendo girar un par de vueltas a ambos -_In __other __words__, __please__ be __true__, __In __other __words__, I __love __you –_siguió cantando el británico, dejando de girar y apoyando a Alfred sobre su cama para que quedara a mas o menos su altura, ambos riendo. -_ Fill__ my __heart __with __song__, __and __let__ me __sing __for __ever__ more__, __you__ are __all__ I long __for __all__ I __worship __and__ adore –_repitió tomando sus manitos para que se moviera y siguiera riendo -_ In __other __words__, __please__ be __true__, __In __other __words__, I __love –_hizo una pausa y se agacho un poco para mirarlo a la misma altura que él –_you – _finalizo besando la frente del niño, ambos sonriendo.

Arthur se recostó en la cama junto con Alfred y los arropo a ambos, mañana seria un día agitado con el asunto del colegio.

Alfred se subió al pecho del mayor y hundió su carita en el cuello del otro, ambos corazones latían en sintonía, el británico sonrío, no quería nada mas que sentir su corazón crear una hermosa melodía junto con el de Alfred.

Rápidamente se quedaron dormidos, estaban agotados por la salida de hoy, ambos durmieron con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

**¡Eso es todo amigos! Bueno espero que les haya gustado y gracias por los ****reviews**** y por leer. **

**Ah la canción que canta Inglaterra es **_**"Fly me to the moon" **_**de Fank Sinatra, por si le interesa a alguien.**

**Nos leemos pronto…**

**Good bye~!**


	6. Because I love him!

**Disclaimers:****Hetalia no me pertenece, aunque… mmm… no definitivamente no me pertenece TT-TT**

**Advertencias: Mis faltas de ortografía, pero bueno ya se habrán acostumbrado n_n **

**Come on! **

-Capitulo 6 –

A la mañana siguiente se fueron temprano a la escuela junto con Antonio para inscribir al niño.

Era una gran institución que abarcaba una manzana y media con grandes aulas, salas de maestro, patio, gimnasio, área de natación y de varios otros deportes, sala de música, auditorio, teatro, la dirección, cafetería y demás cosas que puede haber en un instituto.

Rápidamente inscribieron a Alfred; resultaba que no era el único que era extranjero por así decirlo, la institución albergaba a niños y adolescentes de todo el mundo, a Arthur le gusto la idea ya que el pequeño conocería diferentes culturas e ideales. Al director no pareció importarle la condición de Alfred y no lo vio como un obstáculo para su aprendizaje, es mas, lo encontró adorable y un reto para mejorar el nivel del instituto.

A Arthur le entregaron un papel con el reglamento, uniforme, indicaciones, forma de pago, etc. Después de eso caminaron rumbo a casa nuevamente para preparar las cosas ya que en dos días comenzaban la escuela.

Esos días restantes se fueron como el sol en el invierno, no sabían como era que había pasado tan rápido todo.

Alfred estaba ansioso y emocionado por este evento, el primer día tenían que estar acompañado por sus padres o tutores, claro que el pequeño se puso un poco triste por el asunto de los padres pero al ver a Arthur cargando con su mochilla, un bolso de mano, dos abrigos, un bolsa con cosas que podría necesitar el niño, y varias cosas mas rió alegremente.

Al dejar al pequeño en el instituto el británico decidió volver a casa, estaba preocupado no podía negarlo, quería saber como se integraría el menor a los nuevos compañeros, sabia que los niños podían ser crueles. Cuando salio del instituto decidió rodearlo hasta llegar al patio de recreo de los niños, árboles adornaban toda la manzana; escucho el timbre que anunciaba el receso y miro el gran paredón que se elevaba frente a él impidiéndole ver hacia adentro.

Cual mono araña se trepo por un árbol que quedaba justo enfrente y se sentó en una gran rama alta para poder ver el patio donde su niño se encontraba sentado en el césped junto a otro niño que le hablaba alegremente de quien sabe que cosa, Alfred en un momento rió a carcajadas por lo que había dicho el otro; Arthur sintió una punzada de celos por ello y decidió marcharse a su casa.

Al llegar se metió en la habitación donde estaban todos los trofeos de guerra y cosas antiguas que tenia, saco un libro, tomo una tiza y comenzó a dibujar en el piso un circulo con dibujos extraños, al finalizar abrió el libro y recitó una palabras incomprensibles que parecían ser en un inglés antiguo; si, él podía hacer magia y hacer hechizos antiguos.

Tantas veces había recitado aquellas palabras que pertenecían a un conjuro para que Alfred pudiera hablar, noches de insomnio por tratar de descubrir el porque no daba resultado.

Termino de leer aquel libro y una luz apareció alrededor del circulo y un reflejo como un rayo salio disparado para donde se encontrara el niño; asta hay iba bien, después de eso se supone que el niño sentiría una punzada en la garganta y gritaría por eso, de hay en mas se supone que el niño podría hablar normalmente, pero por mas que no intentaba no daba resultado.

Pero había algo que el ingles no tomaba en cuenta y es que al costado de la escritura se encontraban unas líneas escritas por el mismo siglos atrás donde decía algo muy importante para que la magia resultara.

_**Ocho años pasaron…**_

Poco quedaba de aquel niño que entro hace ya un tiempo, sus gestos se habían hecho mas maduros y mostraban el principio de un joven atractivo. Su cabello seguía siendo de un hermoso color trigo y aquel mechoncito antigravedad, sus ojos mantuvieron el hermoso color cielo y ahora lucían una mirada picara y que mostraban ganas de vivir y ver el mundo con impaciencia, su cuerpo había crecido considerablemente junto con su musculatura, al inglés le llegaba hasta el pecho, tenia una actitud aniñada aun y era un poco distraído. Su gusto por la música no cambio, aprendió cosas nuevas, aun seguía en el instituto y había hecho muchos amigos, se gano el cariño de los profesores y del director.

Muchas veces se retiraba a la sala de música a tocar y despejarse un poco, nunca nadie lo había escuchado tocar pero si sabían que le gustaba la música.

La casa también cambio, ahora estaba llena de portarretratos de ambos en las paredes, mesas y demás lugares, también Arthur había "creado" una habitación para el menor usando su magia, cosa que Alfred no sabia que poseía. La habitación era moderna con un azul claro en las paredes y el piso de madera clara, con un televisor grande junto con una PS3, un escritorio, una cama grande, una cómoda y un armario color blanco, simple.

En el instituto sus notas eran normales, Arthur lo había ayudado bastante y el chico conocía el secreto del británico, era inmortal. No le molesto ni nada, al contrario le pareció impresionante y lo comparo con un héroe. También Alfred tenía delirios de héroe y se creía uno, el mayor pensó que eran pensamientos dignos de la edad a lo que le pereció simpático.

Era otra hermosa mañana de un viernes, el mayor se levanto arrastrando los pies, eran las 6:15 y tenia que levantar al joven para ir al instituto, caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la habitación del chico, lo localizo debajo de las sabanas hecho una bolita, suspiro feliz.

-Arriba dormilón –susurro aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se escucho una pequeña risita que provenía de las sabanas, el chico se estiro abiertamente, destapo su rostro, le saco la lengua al mayor y volvió a taparse riendo.

-Con que si, ¿eh?... ¡Arriba mocoso! –le dijo haciéndole cosquillas en los costados. Ambos explotaron en risas. Arthur tomo las sabanas y las tiro al piso dejando al niño al descubierto aun riendo. –A bañarse que es viernes, ya viene el fin de semana –continúo conciliador. Alfred se limito a sonreír con esas sonrisas que dejaba en ridículo al sol por el brillo que emitía y asentir.

Terminaron de hacer todo lo rutinario antes de ir al colegio y Alfred salio caminando felizmente hacia él. Arthur por su parte se quedo un tiempo más en casa y volvió a tomar aquel libro de hechizos, tomo la tiza y dibujo aquel circulo en el suelo, recitó aquellas palabras inentendibles nuevamente y esta vez la luz que salio fue roja (las veces anteriores había sido verde), el mismo rayo salio disparado hasta donde se supone estaba el niño, alcanzo su garganta y un quejido salio, pero nada mas; Alfred se extraño ante eso pero siguió su rutina en el colegio.

Arthur entristecido dejo el libro en la parte de arriba el piano del segundo piso. Se sentó en el banquillo de este y apoyo sus manos en las teclas, comenzó a tocar lentamente en la parte grave con ambas manos.

Alfred caminaba por los pasillos del instituto buscando su próxima clase, doblo en una esquina y vio como un alumno se acercaba hasta él, lo miró con odio, ese chico no le había caído bien nunca. Iván Braginsky, un ruso más grande que él, tanto en edad como en el físico, siempre que podía lo molestaba.

-¿A dónde vas Cerdo Capitalista? –dijo escupiendo las palabras con asco, Alfred solo desvío la mirada y trato de avanzar pero el ruso se lo impidió –No, no te iras sin antes contestarme –soltó divertido ante la impotencia del menor. – ¿No crees que es de mala educación no contestar a las personas cerdito? –preguntó sabiendo que no iba a recibir una respuesta. Alfred rechino los dientes, quería gritarle y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente pero no podía. –Eres un inservible, aun no se como tu tutorcito ese no te a arrojado a la basura donde pertenecen los cerdos capitalistas – rió con maldad el ruso.

Alfred apretó los puños con furia, podían meterse con él pero no con Arthur.

-Проклятый капиталистической свиньей!* –casi grito el mayor –Y también… cuéntame algo –hizo una pausa sonriendo y poniendo su dedo índice junto a su labio en una expresión pensativa -¿Por qué sigues a su lado si es obvio que tu solo eres una especie de paciente discapacitado? –pregunto hiriente y esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

Alfred lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa del uniforme y lo estampo contra la pared.

- Because I love him! –grito con todo lo que dieron sus pulmones.

El ruso y el americano quedaron estáticos al escucharlo y escucharse hablar.

Arthur en ese momento seguía tocando el piano y en el momento en que iba a empezar con las notas agudas se detuvo en seco. Mágicamente las teclas se empezaron a mover solas continuando con el resto de la canción, al salir del trance también apoyo sus manos en la parte grave nuevamente y tocaron a cuatro manos. Terminaron y el inglés miro a donde se supone estaba la otra persona y solamente vio un rulito que desafiaba la gravedad para luego hacerse humo. Quedo sorprendido, tomo el libro y volvió a ojear la escritura, abrió los ojos como platos al encontrar los escrito en un rinconcito de la pagina.

Arrojo el libro sobre el banquito y salio corriendo escaleras abajo rumbo al colegio.

En la página se podía leer:

"_Solo funcionara si la persona confía plenamente en ti y ha llegado a amarte"_

Llego al instituto agitado se apoyo sobre sus rodillas y tras varios segundos de recuperar el aliento comenzó a caminar apurado por los pasillos. Escucho unos gritos y golpes, doblo en una esquina y pudo ver como un grupo de estudiantes formaba un círculo y en el medio estaba Alfred con otro chico más grande que él.

El director en el medio tratando de separarlos.

-I hate you, fucking communist! –gritó fuerte el menor.

Arthur quedo atónito ante aquel grito de parte del menor. Sus ojos se abrieron y su boca también, había funcionado, no lo podía creer; entonces Alfred…Alfred lo, ¿lo amaba?, no, no era posible. Descarto esa idea rápidamente de su cabeza y se acerco hasta la muchedumbre.

-Alfred Stop! –grito el ingles para que se detuviera.

El americano se detuvo y se giro hasta encarar al mayor, soltó a Iván y corrió hacia el británico arrojándosele encima. Se abrazaron fuertemente ambos y a los pocos segundos se levantaron. Arthur reviso al pequeño buscando algún golpe o herida pero no encontró nada.

Alfred se reía abiertamente.

-No tengo nada Artie! –Seguía riendo, el menor abrió los ojos y se cubrió la boca – ¿Puedo hablar?... ¡Puedo hablar! –rió arrojándose a los brazos del inglés quien también estaba realmente feliz.

El director de la institución se les acerco amablemente y apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro en el niño y la otra en el hombro del inglés.

-Alfred mañana hablaremos seriamente pero por el momento puedes retirarte a tu casa- dijo amablemente guiñando un ojo, era evidente que ese hombre no sabia hacerse el serio con sus alumnos y menos con el americano.

-Thank you –contesto Alfred con energía. Tomo la mano de Arthur y salio corriendo del instituto. El mayor solo tuvo tiempo de despedirse con la mano en alto.

**Wii! Perdón por la tardanza, inconvenientes ajenos, acá les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este intento de historia, espero que les guste y gracias por los reviews! **

Проклятый капиталистической свиньей!: Maldito cerdo capitalista!

**Volviendo al tema, la canción que se supone interpreta Inglaterra es: **_**"The Piano **__**Duet**__**" **_**de Danny Elfman, por si les interesa. (Es uno de mis artistas favoritos :3) no viene al caso.**

**¡Dejen reviews, gracias! **


	7. ¿Me enseñas a cantar?

-Capitulo 7 –

**Disclaimers:****Hetalia no me pertenece... **

**Advertencias: Mi ortografía y creo que nada más…**

Llegaron a la casa y Alfred tiró, literalmente, su mochila por los aires sin importarle nada; se dirigió a la sala y se quedó estático en el lugar, Arthur por su parte solo que limito a seguirlo y observarlo un tiempo sin atreverse a hablar, por su cabeza pasaban mil y un preguntas que quería hacerle al muchacho, pero simplemente no se animaba a interrumpir sus acciones.

-Yo… no puedo creerlo, se supone… -Empezó diciendo el menor y no pudo continuar ya que Arthur lo había sujetado en sus brazos fuertemente –Old man… –susurró sorprendido.

-¿A quien le dices old man, brat? –Preguntó irónico el mayor –yo tampoco puedo entenderlo, pero eso no importa… -dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tengo hambre, Arthur –soltó de la nada el chico cuando el abrazo se rompió.

El británico sintió un extraño dolor que dijera su nombre así y no con apodos ridículos como lo había hecho en el instituto, pero no le dio importancia. Caminaron hasta la cocina y Arthur abrió el refrigerador, se quedó pensando algo y luego se voltio para mirar a Alfred que lo miraba divertido.

-¿Qué tanto miras? –Alzo una ceja y sonrió levemente –No importa… ¿Qué quieres comer?- Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa volviendo a mirar los alimentos que tenía.

- Burger Artie, Burger! –Dijo fuerte y empezó a saltar sobre la silla donde estaba sentado.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí –Dijo masajeado con una mano sus sienes y con la otra sacando las cosas del refrigerador.

Arthur preparó las hamburguesas que, obviamente no salieron iguales a los carteles de Mcdonald's, pero no se quejaba. Terminaron de comer y Arthur lavo los platos con la ayuda de Alfred que los iba secando a medida que se los pasaban.

El inglés y el americano se dirigieron al segundo piso y entraron a la habitación con los instrumentos que tenían en la casa; se sentaron en unas sillas que habían llevado una vez, uno frente al otro.

- Shoot, cowboy… -dijo Arthur haciendo una seña con su mano en forma de "pistola".

-Okay… ¿Cuál es tú color favorito? –Preguntó Alfred, sonriendo por lo de cowboy.

-Green. Mi turno, ¿Tú comida preferida? – Preguntó sonriendo, ya que prácticamente habían vivido juntos desde siempre se conocían todo, pero el mayor solo lo hacia para poder escuchar la voz del chico y así poder creer que esto no era un sueño.

-Burger, of course –contestó divertido imitando el acento del inglés y levantando el meñique, como había visto hacer mas de una vez al mayor mientras tomaba su té -¿Por qué lees tanto? –Preguntó curioso.

Arthur se cruzó de brazos ante la imitación y trato de ocultar una sonrisa que apareció al escuchar al menor hablar con el acento británico –Porque me gusta que mi mente se despeje de la realidad y poder dejarla correr libre en un mundo diferente –respondió simplemente -¿Desde cuando sabes tocar música sin saber nada acerca de ella? –Se cruzó de piernas mirándolo con detenimiento, eso era algo que le llamaba la atención.

-Desde que tengo uso de razón –sonrió abiertamente orgulloso de si mismo -¿Cuándo fue que te volviste inmortal? –Preguntó directamente.

-Desde… desde 1777- abrió los ojos sorprendido, esa pregunta lo agarró desprevenido –pero eso no quiere decir que sea viejo, mocoso –contestó con sarcasmo y se cruzó de brazos -¿Cómo vas en el colegio? –Su rostro reflejaba seriedad.

-Old man…-susurró para que no lo escuchara y se cubrió la boca para evitar reír – me va fenomenal Artie! Solo que bueno… Hay un par que me cuestan un poco… ¡Pero nada que un hero no pueda solucionar hahaha! –Rió feliz ante la comparación -¿Me enseñarías a cantar? –Preguntó el menor agachando la cabeza apenado.

-Claro, cuando quieras Al –Arthur levantó una ceja incrédulo -¿Para que quieres aprender a cantar?- Le dijo curioso.

-Es solo que quiero buscar otra manera de expresarme… Además, en el instituto están implementando medidas nuevas respecto a la música, así que como el héroe que soy es mi deber participar y darles una lección a todos –contestó sonriendo -¿Me puedes enseñar ahora?- Alfred tenia la capacidad de aprender rápido, y cuanto antes mejor sería.

-Sure… -respondió intrigado -¿Haras lo que yo te diga? –El inglés se levantó para ir a buscar una guitarra, extendió su brazo con guitarra y todo, miró seriamente al chico y esperó una respuesta.

-Claro Artie, todo lo que digas –sonrió feliz tomando la guitarra en sus manos y esperó alguna orden del mayor.

-Vamos –dijo saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose al piano del centro. Se sentó en el banquillo y se dirigió a Alfred –dame la guitarra y ve a buscar una silla- sujetó el instrumento y vio como el chico corrió a buscar lo pedido.

-¡Listo! –Gritó el menor ya sentado en su silla el costado del piano blanco -¿Qué hago? –Preguntó entusiasmado.

-Has el sonido que hacen las abejas, sin abrir la boca y con la mandíbula apretada –su voz era seria y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo que el menor –intenta no seguir mi ritmo- ordenó.

-Okay! –juntó sus labios y empezó a hacer ese sonido, mientras Arthur hacia lo mismo pero mas rápido.

Así siguieron por unos cinco o seis minutos hasta que Alfred abrió su boca y comenzó a reír tocándose los labios con las manos.

-Me hace cosquillas...haha –dijo aun con las manos en su boca.

-Es normal, vamos bien –sonrió por la reacción del menor –Ahora has lo mismo, pero tienes que seguir mi ritmo… inténtalo si puedes –lo miró desafiante a lo que Alfred le devolvió la mirada también.

Arthur empezó con un ritmo suave, pero a medida que iban avanzando el ritmo se hacia cada vez mas rápido; ambos se detuvieron a tomar aire para nuevamente seguir, ninguno sacaba su vista de los ojos del otro, una mirada que transmitía puras ansias de ser el ganador en esta guerra de ritmos.

-¡Stop! –Alzo la voz Arthur cuando vio el menor estaba rojo por el esfuerzo –Very good, boy… Ahora, vamos a la mejor parte –sonrió complacido por el logro que estaban teniendo –pon cara de pez y traga tanto aire como puedas- ordenó divertido.

-¿Cara de pez? Eres un loco, Artie… -sin embargo comenzó a hacerlo.

-¡No me llames así, brat!... Solo lo dejaras de hacer cuando te duelan los costados y luego lo exhalas lentamente –dijo con superioridad.

Después de hacer eso Alfred exhalo todo el aire, despeinando al británico, por lo que ambos rieron, el mayor menos que el americano, pero rió igual.

-¿Qué sigue? –Alfred verdaderamente estaba emocionado.

-Toma la guitarra y prepárate –le tendió la guitarra al menor y lo miró decidido. Alfred solo se limitó a asentir.

Arthur dejo sus manos cerca del piano y fue ahí que reacciono que no sabia que canción tocar.

-Alfred, elije una canción, a mi no se me ocurre nada – Arthur miró al menor que se puso a pensar una melodía para estrenar su voz recién adquirida.

-¡Ya se! –Soltó de la nada sobresaltando al inglés que también se encontraba pensando algo. Pasó sus manos por las cuerdas de la guitarra y empezó suavemente a repetir nota tras nota.

El inglés reconoció rápidamente la canción y a los pocos segundos también se le unió con el piano en las notas del medio.

-Yo empiezo –concluyó sin dejar de tocar las teclas lentamente -_With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,__I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do._ _You're an angel disguised_. –Comenzó lentamente sin alzar mucho la voz.

Alfred escuchó hipnotizado la voz del mayor y no reaccionó cuando este dejó de tocar y lo miraba serio.

-¿Puedes concentrarte? ¡Otra vez! –Ordeno el de ojos verdes. Alfred empezó otra vez con la guitarra y Arthur se le unió, mirándolo serio dándole a entender que no quería que se equivocara de nuevo. -_ With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,__I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do._ _You're an angel disguised_ –Cantó nuevamente, miró a Alfred, era su turno.

_-And you're lying real still,__but your heart beat is fast just like mine.__  
__And the movie's long over,__that's three that have passed, one more's fine –_comenzó a cantar bastante bien, aunque tenía irregularidades, pero ninguno de los dos se daría por vencido _- Will you stay awake for me?__- _ Miró los ojos de Arthur buscando algún indicio de aprobación, pero todavía nada.

-_ I don't wanna miss anything,__I don't wanna miss anything. __I will share the air I breathe –_Arthur siguió con la canción, concentrado en la voz del menor._  
_

_-I'll give you my heart on a string…-_contraatacó Alfred, su voz se hacia cada vez mas estable y fuerte.

_-__I just don't wanna miss anything –_el británico no estaba prestándole mucha atención a la letra que había escogido Alfred, así que siguió como si nada.

El americano continúo con notas un poco mas bajas, las cuales fueron acompañadas en todo momento por Arthur, también en tonos bajos… Siguieron varios segundos así hasta que Alfred volvió a abrir la boca.

_- I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue, __but I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take, __I feel like I've won_ –Alfred levantó solo un poco la voz.

_- You're my key to survival –_cortó el mayor, cada vez iba escuchando mas la canción y sus movimientos eran mas sueltos.

_- And if it's a hero you want,__I can save you. Just stay here.__Your whispers are priceless.__Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near.__-_Continuó bastante contento el menor, ya que para él lo estaba haciendo bien, y era cierto.

_- Will you stay awake for me?__ - _Interrumpió Arthur antes de que el Americano terminada, hacienda que sus voces se acoplen a la perfección.

_- I don't wanna miss anything…__I don't wanna miss anything__. __I will share the air I breathe-_ Alfred hacia sonar la guitarra cada vez mas fuerte y su voz también. Por otra parte Arthur estaba escuchando atentamente la canción que el menor había elegido.

_- I'll give you my heart on a string…-_Cantó aumentando el poder de su voz también el británico.

_- I just don't wanna miss anything –_Alfred lo miraba feliz, lo estaba logrando.

El menor siguió con las mismas notas que al principio y en un momento dado de la canción ambos instrumentos sonaron más fuerte y al mismo tiempo.

_- Say my name. __I just want to hear you.-_Arthur elevó la voz marcando la nota donde debía llegar Alfred.

_- Say my name. So I know it's true.__ -_ Respondió el americano inclinándose para dar a entender una muestra retadora de que logro su cometido, y Arthur solo pudo sonreír satisfecho.

_- You're changing me. __You're changing me. –_Cantaron al mismo tiempo.

_-_ _You showed me how to live.__So just say. So just say,_ -continuó Alfred - _That you'll stay awake for me_. -

**- I** _don't wanna miss anything.__I don't wanna miss anything._ - Volvieron a cantar juntos, y ninguno de los dos despegaba la mirada del otro.

_- I will share –_cantó Arthur, "_I will share" _hizo el Coro Alfred - _the air I breathe,__-_ la voz del británico sonaba mas potente y Alfred hacia un fuerte coro junto con el mayor.

Ambos estaban conectados en otro planeta, uno perdido en la voz y los ojos del otro.

_- I'll give you my heart on a string- _Arthur dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras continuaba acompañado de la voz del americano.

_- I just don't wanna miss anything…- _Finalizaron al mismo tiempo estirando las ultimas notas del piano.

Ambos se tomaron un par de minutos para recuperar el aire, mientras miles de cosas pasaban por sus mentes.

Tras unos minutos el primero en romper el silencio fue Alfred, que miraba al de ojos verde con impaciencia.

-¿Entonces… como me fue? –Preguntó sosteniendo con fuerza la guitarra.

- You did good, brat –contestó impresionado por la voz que podía llegar a tener el chico.

Alfred salto de la silla y empezó a hacer un bailecito de triunfo que decía "Oh yes I'm the hero, I'm the hero, oh yeah!" mientras movía sus brazos y piernas.

Arthur suspiró cansado, miró por la ventana y vio que ya era de noche así que se levanto del banquillo y se encaminó a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Ambos comieron felices y luego de lavar todo y ducharse se dirigieron a la habitación del menor donde este se lanzo, literalmente a la cama y el inglés lo tapó, lo despidió deseándole buenas noches y besó su frente.

Arthur caminó hasta su habitación, había tenido un día agitado y el cansancio le ganaba; se recostó en la cama con ropa y todo tapándose con las mantas, a los pocos segundos se quedo dormido.

Pocos minutos después la puerta de la habitación del británico se abrió y volvió a cerrarse, del lado contrario de la cama donde estaba el inglés el colchón se hundió y unos bracitos se enroscaron en el torso del mayor, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Esa noche ambos, Alfred y Arthur, durmieron con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios… esperando el mañana.

**Taraaaaaaannn~! Fin… okay no, merezco que me maten, tarde mucho en actualizar esto y enserio perdón, pero en el colegio empiezan unas cosas que se llaman "pruebas integradoras" (que no integran nada U.U pero bueno), y la verdad es que no me importan pero tengo que estudiar igual, así que repito, Perdón :3**

**He aquí un nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste, gracias por lo reviews, se los agradezco mucho. **

**La canción que cantan Arthur y Alfred se llama: **_**"Awake" de Secondhand Serenade**_**, por si a alguien le importa y tiene ganas de delirar con la escena que escribí pueden escucharla ^^**

**Sin mas que decir… GoodBye Ladies and ****gentlemen****.**


	8. Don't wanna be an american idiot

**Advertencias: Mis errores ortográficos y creo que nada mas**

**¡Corre película! **

Al día siguiente Arthur intento girarse en la cama pero notó que unos brazos se lo impedían, giró su rostro para mirar hacia atrás y se encontró con un mechoncito antigravedad del cual su portador dormía placidamente. Sonrió. Una extraña calidez invadió su cuerpo, se sentía raro, como si no estuviera solo, como si aquel chico que lo rodeaba con sus brazos nunca lo soltarían. Suspiró, eso era imposible, era como su hijo, su hermano menor; pensar eso le causó dolor, rápidamente descartó esas ideas y estiró una mano hacia atrás para mover al chico, tenía que ir al colegio y si no se levantaban rápido llegaría tarde. Movió un poco a Alfred, pero este en un acto reflejo apretó más al británico contra él mismo.

Arthur abrió los ojos sorprendido y a la vez se le formó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Alfred, arriba vamos… -dijo suavemente el mayor, no recibió respuesta alguna –Alfred, arriba, al colegio, vamos –alzo solo un poco la vos y como pudo paso una de sus manos por la espalda del menor, y aún nada – ¡Alfred F. Jones muévete ahora, mocoso! –Gritó ya impaciente, y como respuesta recibió un bostezo seguido de una risita, pero al americano solo se abrazo más al mayor.

-Ya voy, cinco minutos mas Artie… -dijo el menor rompiendo el abrazo y girándose.

Arthur se levantó de la cama y quedo mirándolo, miro el reloj encima de la mesita de noche, se remango la camisa que tenía puesta y puso sus manos abajo del colchón, sonrió de lado y volvió a mirar el reloj.

-Cinco minutos exactos –respondió el mayor con toda la calma del mundo. Con uso de toda su fuerza levantó el colchón tirando al menor al piso – ¡Arriba dije! –soltó como si nada hubiera pasado, riendo un poco –En quince minutos te quiero abajo para desayunar o te irás sin comer –la seriedad se notaba en su voz.

-Okay, okay… no te enojes, ya voy –dijo Alfred levantándose del piso y masajeándose los brazos por el golpe, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño.

Arthur se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para ambos.

Alfred bajó a los quince minutos exactamente, hambriento.

Al poco tiempo de terminar el americano salió rumbo al instituto, esta seguro que el director lo castigaría por lo sucedido ayer; sin embargo al llegar el director le propuso una idea bastante inusual.

-Alfred, necesito que dirijas el teatro –dijo el director de repente –muchos de tus compañeros sabes de tu talento musical y vamos a implementar, mejor dicho a otorgar un lugar a aquellos alumnos que necesiten expresarse, darles un lugar básicamente y quiero, queremos con los demás alumnos, que seas tú quien organice y prepare presentaciones y demás cosas –prosiguió el hombre sin duda alguna -¿Qué dices?- le tendió la mano al muchacho.

-¿Es…es enserio? –preguntó emocionado. El director solo se limitó a asentir. –En ese caso, seré el mejor –gritó invadido de felicidad y con entusiasmo atrecho su mano con la de aquel hombre que le había dado semejante oportunidad.

-Muy bien, prepárate enseguida reuniré a todo el cuerpo docente y estudiantil para una demostración –contestó sonriente yendo a su escritorio donde tenia el micrófono que anunciaba noticias en cada clase.

-Okay… espera ¿Que? –Alfred estaba alarmado, no sabía que hacer ni como preparar nada, en ese momento lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió fue entrar en pánico y salir corriendo al baño de hombres.

Mientras tanto, el director, anunciaba que en diez minutos todo el alumnado se reuniría en el gran auditorio para un anuncio importante. Todos los estudiantes se preguntaban que había pasado o de que se trataba esta vez.

Alfred encerrado en un cubículo del baño sacó su celular y marco a la única persona que podría ayudarle.

-Arthur ven rápido, I need you –dijo desconsolado y colgó, sin darle tiempo al otro a preguntar que era lo que pasaba.

Media hora mas tarde todos estaban reunidos en el auditorio y Alfred estaba detrás del telón histérico porque el inglés no llegaba, pronto tendría que salir y hablar en público y demostrar su talento.

Escucho la voz del director que comenzaba a hablar a los alumnos y docentes que se encontraban ahí.

-Profesores, alumnos y alumnas, hemos estado evaluando la propuesta que nos plantearon la semana pasada y quiero decirles que con el subdirector la aceptamos. Por lo tanto quiero anunciarles oficialmente que tendrán su espacio para la recreación que involucra: canto, baile, actuación, utilización de instrumentos musicales y todo lo que sea referido a esto –hizo una pausa y varios gritos de jubilo y aplausos se escucharon en el amplio lugar –ya, ya tranquilos déjenme continuar, como decía: se les habilitará el auditorio para cuando lo precisen, siempre y cuando cumplan con las reglas de la institución –una mirada seria se dirigió hacia ciertos alumnos que entendieron la indirecta –Y como es un espacio recreativo, obviamente necesitaremos que con su talento nos ayuden a montar espectáculos cada fiesta que decida organizar el instituto. Tendrán un "profesor" por decirlo de alguna manera que los asistirá en lo que necesiten. ¡Quiero que le den un fuerte aplauso a su joven profesor! –dijo con entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa, el telón se abrió y dejo ver a Alfred, aunque la escena que vieron fue graciosa.

En el escenario se encontraba el americano arrodillado en el piso con sus manos juntas y ojos cerrados mirando hacia arriba, en un clara posición de rezo. Abrió los ojos mirando a los alumnos que pronto estallaron en risas; se levantó y sacudió sus pantalones como si nada hubiera pasado.

-... Hi… -susurró bastante tímido. El alumnado contesto un fuerte "¡Hi!" también, a lo que el chico se alivió un poco – Soy Alfred F. Jones y seré su awesome tutor en esto –prosiguió mas distendido –pueden llamarme Al, Alfred, hero, the awesome… como quieran –empezó a caminar por el escenario libremente.

-¡Aquí en único awesome es el awesome yo! –gritó un albino parándose y haciendo una pose de superioridad.

-Ignoremos eso –continuo quitándole importancia –well… yo voy a ayudarlos con esto porque soy el hero y es mi deber, y como me han informado se supone que tengo que hacer una demostración, ¿no? –preguntó al director el cual solo asintió –Okay, sosténganse de su asientos porque les volare la peluca –rió con fuerza ante lo ultimo y el auditorio también.

Alfred buscaba a toda velocidad a Arthur para que lo ayudara pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. El telón se volvió a cerrar y Alfred se encamino hacia adentro de este, una vez oculto de las miradas de sus compañeros y profesores exhalo fuertemente; tras varios segundos así empezó a escuchar que daban órdenes a otros muchachos que lo estaban ayudando a colocar los instrumentos y los cuales también lo ayudarían a montar un show.

La voz se le hacia familiar y se dirigió hacia allí, pudo ver a Arthur ordenando a diestra y siniestra como acomodar las cosas, que deberían sacar y poner, los efectos, la maquina de humo, etc. Alfred corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir –murmuró con la voz ahogada por el cuerpo del otro.

-Siempre que me necesites voy a estar ahí –contestó este, enternecido por la acción que tenía el chico.

-Thank you, Artie –Alfred lo miró a los ojos. Verde y azul se encontraron, creando una sensación de paz y pureza inexplicable.

El telón volvió a abrirse dejando ver una batería, dos guitarras, un bajo y tres micrófonos, Alfred se encontraba en uno de ellos junto con una guitarra, Arthur tenia otro micrófono y una guitarra con la bandera británico; el otro muchacho tenia el bajo y un micrófono, y por ultimo el chico de la batería.

Alfred y Arthur se miraron y sonrieron de lado, volvieron a mirar al frente y se acomodaron.

El primero en empezar todo fue Arthur con un par de notas no tan altas, dos segundos mas tarde la batería comenzó con su espectáculo. Alfred se les unió junto con el bajo. El auditorio estaba en silencio hasta que…

_- Don't wanna be an american idiot.__ –_Y el público enloquece. La batería marca el paso y las guitarras se silencian, pasados dos segundos vuelven a sonar - _don't want a nation under the new media –_se vuelve a repetir lo de la batería y las guitarras - _and can you hear the sound of hysteria?-_Continuó cantando Alfred -_the subliminal mind-fuck america- _las guitarras seguían sonando y la batería daba una potencia a la situación que mas de uno podía sentir el piso vibrar.

_-_ _Welcome to a new kind of tension. __All across the idiot nation. W__here everything isn't meant to be okay. __Television dreams of tomorrow. __We're not the ones who're meant to follow. __For that's enough to argue._ –Cantaron al mismo tiempo el británico y el americano, dejándose llevar con una sincronía impresionante.

La batería volvió a marcar el tiempo escuchándose solo ella, pronto las guitarras y el bajo aparecieron nuevamente.

-_ Well maybe i'm the faggot America. –_Los tambores volvieron a sonar solos _- i'm not a part of a redneck agenda –_Alfred cantaba cerca del micrófono dándole un especto mas enojado - _now everybody do the propaganda –_ambos, marcaban el paso con uno de sus pies - _and sing along in the age of paranoia…_- el americano rodó los ojo gracioso.

_- Welcome to a new kind of tension. __All across the idiot nation. __Where everything isn't meant to be okay. __Television dreams of tomorrow. __We're not the ones who're meant to follow. __For that's enough to argue –_Volvieron a repetir la escena anterior cantando al mismo tiempo. Se los notaba a ritmo y conectados.

El sonido de las guitarras se extendió y Alfred avanzó por el escenario aun tocando. Arthur solo comenzó a moverse haciendo que sus dedos vuelen sin problema por sobre las cuerdas de su guitarra; el menor en un momento se giró y vio directamente a los ojos al inglés. Arthur entendió y en un momento emitió unas notas más agudas y que no seguían el ritmo original de la canción. Siguieron como hasta ahora, las demás guitarras se silenciaron y solo se escucho una nota siendo alargada por Arthur, la batería lo acompañó en todo momento. Alfred volvió a su lugar y se posicionó para lo que faltaba de la canción.

_-Don't wanna be an american idiot, __one nation controlled by the media, information age of hysteria –_la voz de Alfred se hizo mas grave.

_- It's going out to idiot America…-_Cortó Arthur de la nada.

-_ Welcome to a new kind of tension, __all across the idiot nation, __where everything isn't meant to be okay, __television dreams of tomorrow, __we're not the ones who're meant to follow, for that's enough to argue –_Finalizaron al mismo tiempo. Continuaron las guitarras junto con la batería.

Alfred concluyó con su guitarra, pero antes de que terminara Arthur lo interrumpió y fue él quien termino con un par de notas que daban por finalizada la canción.

El publico explotó en aplausos junto con los profesores y hasta el subdirector, quien se caracterizaba por su semblante serio aplaudió, solo un poco claro.

Todos los que habían tocado hicieron una reverencia ante los aplausos y el telón se volvió a cerrar.

**¡Listo! ¿Vieron? Actualice rapidito porque estaba aburrida y dije: Si no subo algo, me van a terminar matando. Así que acá esta. **

**Le quise dar un estilo un poco más rebelde a Alfred, aunque tenga 13 años. **

**Espero que le haya gustado, y gracias por los reviews. Ah eso, tenía la idea de que me bombardearan con preguntas ustedes, los lectores… lo que sea, si es que quieren o no, pero solo del aviso que si quieren preguntar, háganlo sin miedo ;) **

**Ya tengo la idea del próximo capitulo así que espérenlo que va a quedar bonito y después de eso, se va a venir lo interesante e.e **

**La canción que cantan así re heavy re jodidos (?) se llama, por si no lo saben: **_**"American idiot" de Green day. **_

**Nuevamente repito: gracias por los reviews.**

**Con cariño, bye bye**


	9. You used to be so great

-Capitulo 9 –

**Advertencias: Mis faltas de ortografía, pero bueno ya se habrán acostumbrado n_n y puede que el capitulo sea triste, sorry. **

Después de aquella presentación le siguieron muchas más, las cosas cada vez iban mejorando y los años pasaban…

Alfred ya era un joven adulto de 17 años y había momentos en los que Arthur no podía controlarlo, pensó que era la rebeldía digna de la edad pero esto iba más allá de un simple capricho.

Había momentos en los que no aparecía en casa por días, excusándose con un simple mensaje de "Estoy bien, no te preocupes" ¿Cómo no iba preocuparse? Era como su hijo o hermano menor, él TENÍA que preocuparse. En la escuela sus notas iban en decadencia.

Todo comenzó cuando una noche llego Alfred totalmente herido, era tarde ya y Arthur estaba histérico con una taza de té a medio terminar en las manos que temblaban de los nervios. Al verlo salió corriendo a asistirlo pero este se reuso a que lo ayudaran.

-Aléjate, no es para tanto… -ordenó el menor secándose la sangre que salía de su labio inferior.

-¿Esto te parece que no es para tanto, idiota? –Respondió alterado, señalando su labio y su ojo morado -¿Qué pasó? –Se notaba la preocupación en la voz del mayor.

-No te importa, déjame solo –Pidió exasperado.

-¿Por qué te comportas así? Solo quiero ayudarte y tú te rehúsas… - miró al americano totalmente enojado.

Alfred no contesto y se dirigió a su habitación, Arthur lo siguió para poder detenerlo pero este cerró la puerta antes de que el británico pudiera alcanzarlo.

-¡Alfred abre la maldita puerta ahora! –Gritó golpeando con su puño la madera blanca. Nada. -¡Alfred cuento hasta tres, si no sales me veré obligado a forzarla! –Se alejó un poco de la puerta para que el menor pudiera salir sin sentirse amenazado- uno… -Arthur empezó a contar con sus dedos también y en voz alta –dos… Te lo advierto, voy a hacerlo –dentro de la habitación se escuchaban ruidos de cosas moviéndose – ¡tres! –Gritó poniéndose en posición para tirar abajo la puerta.

Pero en ese preciso instante Alfred salió con un bolso colgado en su espalda.

-Buen chico… -Arthur no había notado el bolso.

-Me voy –la frialdad con que Alfred dijo esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Arthur se helara.

-Wait… Pardon? –Creyó haber oído mal.

-Me voy –repitió cortante -¿Eres tan viejo que te has puesto sordo? Me voy, me largo, esto tenía que pasar en algún momento… lo superaras –cada palabra era como una espina que se clavaba en su corazón –Estuve tramitando mi independencia con un juez y al fin esta aprobada –concluyó empezando a caminar. Arthur no reaccionaba…

-¿Tú… tú que…? No… ¡No puedes irte! –Lo sostuvo del brazo, mas este no quiso girarse –No me hagas esto, no otra ves… -Soltó sin estar consiente de lo que decía.

_-Flashbacks-_

_Arthur se encontraba tras un muro de concreto, vestido con su uniforme, las casacas rojas, el viento soplaba enojado las nubes daban un mal presagio, ¿La época? 4 de julio de 1776, ¿Por qué estaba ahí? También él se lo preguntaba, por lo que sabia una de las colonias de su Rey quería la independencia y este no estaba interesado en dársela, por lo que mando a sus soldados a impedir lo que, para él era inevitable._

_Un par de gotas empezaron a caer y supo que era el momento de salir a la batalla junto con sus solados, él estaba al frente empuñando su mosquete salió decidido._

_Frente a él se encontraba el ejército de idealistas que se autoproclamaban una nación libre. ¿Su líder? Un tonto de ojos cual cielo y el cabello como el resplandor del sol, esos ojos que en un momento él amó lo miraban con ira, ¿Por qué a él? Solo estaba cumpliendo órdenes, él tenía la lealtad de su Rey y no podía decepcionarlos._

_Tarde fue cuando se dio cuenta de que sus soldados habían caído ante aquel ejército sin entrenamiento y sin armas de calidad. Solo él, parado en el medio del campo de batalla y la lluvia cayendo sobre su cuerpo, eran testigo de lo que pasaría a continuación. _

_-¡Estoy harto de tú reinado, queremos la libertad! –Gritó el que lideraba el grupo y sus soldados secundaron la moción con un fuerte grito –Sabes que el ultimo que quede en pie será el ganador y en lo que a mi respecta, tú estas con una rodilla en el piso, mi querido amigo –continuó divertido ante la situación del mayor._

_-¡Eso no es cierto!- Gritó a todo lo que dieron sus pulmones y en un arranque de ira corrió hacia el contrario con su mosquete apuntándolo, logrando tirarle el arma que sostenía el menor. Este lo miró impresionado, no se esperaba tal movimiento de parte del inglés; mas Arthur no acabó con él, sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al piso de rodillas. -¿Enserio…enserio crees que podría dispararte, idiota…? –Realmente no lo estaba preguntando, solo mantuvo su rostro agachado y sus cabellos lograban taparle los ojos que se habían llenado de lágrimas, más no se permitiría llorar -Por qué… ¿Por que tiene que ser así? –Levantó lentamente el rostro dejándose ver y al momento que sus ojos se encontraron los del otro sujeto una lagrima traicionera cayó uniéndose con el resto en el suelo de tierra y pasto._

_-Ya… no soy tú hermano, nada… -la voz del americano luchaba por no quebrarse, no podía defraudar a su pueblo habiendo llegado tan lejos –Tú solías ser… tan grande…Arthur… -Concluyó mirándolo desde arriba, la lluvia se hizo mas fuerte y un trueno sonó en la oscuridad de la noche._

_El líder de todo esto le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar lentamente dejando al inglés solo mirando hacia el triste cielo._

_-I… I love you… Alfred –Susurró dejando caer sus lágrimas libremente, ya no le importaba nada, ver al americano irse le había terminado de romper el corazón. Pocos minutos después de que ese Alfred de antaño se hubiera perdido de su vista y fuerte grito desgarrador se escuchó, haciendo eco en el vacío del lugar. _

_-Fin Flashbacks- _

Lagrimas caían por los ojos de Arthur y el menor solo se limitó a observarlo.

-No… no puedes irte… Alfred, no puedes hacerlo de nuevo… -Susurró tratando de que su voz no lo traicionara.

-Arthur… Aquella vez, sabes que debía proteger a mi pueblo, lo sabes… pero ahora, yo ya no… te necesito –un silencio sepulcral inundó el ambiente.

-¿Tú… como sabes a lo que me refiero? –Preguntó intentando comprender algo de lo que decía el norteamericano.

-Soy yo… el mismo Alfred que hace 400 años lideró a los idealistas en la independencia de Estados Unidos… Arthur, soy un experimento del gobierno, por eso me querían esos hombres aquella vez… Tengo que irme… Yo no necesito nada, supéralo… -Relató el menor sin una pizca de consentimiento.

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos, eh? ¿Ahora que me dirás que no eres mi hermano o algo así? –sus labios temblaron al pronunciar esas palabras, se sintió cruel pero debía serlo, así era su naturaleza.

-Arthur, no soy tu hermano menor, ni tu hijo, ni nada… Yo te odio, nunca te quise como nada… -Alfred sentía su corazón estrujarse con cada palabra, mentía, odiaba mentir y mas odiaba mentirle a Arthur – ¡Deja de molestarme viejo inservible!- Tomó el pomo de la puerta comenzando a abrirla.

-¡Alfred no, no tiene que ser así! –Soltó con la respiración acelerada por la impotencia - ¡Escúchame por favor! –Gritó entrando en un estado de histeria que colapsaba con su propio ritmo cardiaco.

-No, soy libre ahora… Soy independiente, idiota –concluyó sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo.

-Si te vas… ni siquiera se te ocurra volver… -Cayó al piso apoyando sus manos en el suelo.

-I promise, I will not be back –susurróabriendo de par en par la puerta - You used to be ... so great, Arthur… -Salió de la casa y la lluvia lo mojó al instante, agradecióporello, así no notaríansuslagrimas.

-Te odio… -Arthur se arrojó de lleno al piso hecho una bolita tratando de contener sus gritos que querían salir de su boca como un torrente de agua.

-I will always love you... –Alfred ya se encontraba a dos cuadras de la casa de Arthur y se dirigía lo que sería su nueva casa.

***Saca otro pañuelo y se seca las lagrimas* **

**Ta-ran~ yo no estoy llorando, claro que no (No, claro .) Shut up! Bueno eso es todo, creo que me salio un poquito triste (¡¿Poquito?! Si eso es "poquito" no quiero ver el "muy triste" U.U) ¡Que te calles te digo! Sorry mi otra personalidad me acosa *se golpea la cabeza* Espero que les haya gustado y espero haber respondido las preguntas que me hicieron y respecto a lo que si Alfred es inmortal o no, bueno lamente comunicarles que no, no es inmortal, es un experimento del gobierno… mas adelante continuare con la explicación de eso, mientras tanto… sufran (?) Okay no mentira los amo :3 (Tú no amas a nadie, mentirosa) Siii! Amo a mis scones, idiota! **

**Bueno este capitulo si es triste pero luego de eso las cosas tomarán un rumbo diferente e.e If you know where I mean *Levanta las cejas divertidamente * (¿Oh habrá hard del bueno?) No contestaré eso… **

**Sin más gracias por los reviews, gente bella ;)**

**PD: Por si no saben tengo otra historia, de un solo capitulo… se los dejo por si lo quieren leer: **

**w w w . fanfiction s / 9739027 / 1 /**

**(Junten los espacios) **

**Good bye~**


	10. ¿Como me siento? Pues

**-Capitulo 10 -**

**Advertencias: Mis faltas de ortografía, pero bueno ya se habrán acostumbrado n_n**

Alfred se dirigía al aeropuerto, decidido a regresar a su tierra natal. La lluvia azotaba su rostro sin miramientos. Una vez llegado al lugar pidió un boleto cuanto antes con destino a Estados Unidos, consiguió uno que salía en media hora, a un par de metros se encontraba una cafetería y caminó hacia allí, pidió un café cargado y se sentó en uno de los bancos que se hallaban un poco alejados de la gente, su animo estaba por el subterráneo y no estaba de humor como para que lo molestaran.

Y como para mejorar su día, por los parlantes del lugar empezó a sonar una canción, Alfred la conocía bien y sonrió con nostalgia.

-¿Estas empeñado en arruinarme la vida, no es así?- Preguntó a la nada y se concentro en la canción.

Las suaves notas del piano y una guitarra sonaban melódicamente, subió una de sus piernas al banco, apoyó su mano en la rodilla y miró por una ventana que tenía al lado; ver la lluvia caer no era lo mejor para levantar el ánimo pero la canción tampoco acompañaba mucho que digamos.

**-**_ When the day is long and the night,__the night is yours alone…_- trató de sonreír, mas su sonrisa fue una de tristeza y dolor - _When you're sure you've had enough of this life,__well hang on__…_- Recordó los hermosos ojos de Arthur sonriéndole cuando dio su primera demostración en el piano, solos. _-__ Don't let yourself go,__'cause everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes__ –_dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás alzando un poco la voz, cerro sus ojos y recordó como sufrió él al tener que huir de esos hombres que los perseguían - _Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along__ –_Los labios le temblaron al contar eso, no queria estar solo, nunca lo quiso - _When your day is night alone, -_la musica hacia un excelente coro, se levantó de su aciento y camino por el lugar - _If you feel like letting go, -_Caminaba hacia la salida del aeropuerto, dispuesto a irse y rogarle perdón al hombre que amaba - _When you think you've had too much of this life,__well hang on__ –_Se detuvo a pocos metros de la salida, no podía… no podía, si volvía rompería su promesa de jamás volver, Arthur lo odiaba y así debían ser las cosas _-__ 'Cause everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends_ –caminó nuevamente por los corredores y se detuvo frente a un ventanal que daba a las pistas de aterrizaje, podía ver su reflejo en ella, la lluvia continuaba aunque en menor medida, _-__ Everybody hurts.-_Volvió a cerrar los ojos apoyando su frente en el vidrio.

-_Don't throw your hand. __Oh, no.- _Cantó una voz que prevenía del otro lado del vidrio, Alfred abrió los ojos sorprendido. Junto al su reflejo se encontraba la imagen del reflejo de Arthur, giró su cabeza buscándolo a su lado pero nada_- __Don't throw your hand _– Volvió a cantar el reflojo del mayor un poco mas fuerte sonriendo con nostalgia.

_- If you feel like you're alone,-_ Cortó el menor apoyando una de sus manos en el vidrio donde se suponía estaba el rostro del inglés.

-_no, no, no, you are not alone_…-contestó Arthur sonriendo y besando su mano.

A los pocos segundos de terminar esa oración el reflejo desapareció dejando a Alfred atónito, miró hacia todos lados y el reflejo no volvía a aparecer, lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas y se alejo de allí. Minutos más tarde la voz en el parlante anunciaba la salida de su vuelo.

Se acercó para dejar su pequeño bolso y subirse al avión que lo llevaría a su tierra.

Una vez en su asiento miró por la ventanita, ya habían despegado y la lluvia se hizo un poco más fuerte…

_- Everybody hurts. __You are not alone_… -Concluyó cayendo en un sueño profundo, aún con lagrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Arthur se encontraba en su sofá cubierto por una manta, pañuelos sucios adornaban su piso, sofá, mesita, etc.

-¡Maldito idiota! –Gritó histérico con la voz quebrada – ¡No voy a quedarme así, no te necesito para ser feliz, inservible! –Continuo destapándose y busco en un pequeño hueco que él mismo había hecho en la chimenea -¿Dónde están preciosas? –Busco mas al fondo y ahí pudo tantear lo que buscaba; saco botellas y botellas de Ron, Whiskey, Cerveza, en fin bebidas alcohólicas fuertes –No te necesito mientras las tenga a ellas –dijo abrazando a sus botellas, destapó una de ron y se bebió la mitad de un solo trago -¿Me extrañaron chicas? –Preguntó un poco pareado besando la etiqueta de "sus chicas".

Se tiró en el sofá nuevamente y tomó su celular buscando en el Reproductor de música algo que lo entretenga.

-Volvamos a lo que fui... hic! –Terminó la botella de ron de otro trago, dejó el envase vacío al costado del sillón. Presionó el botón de Play y la canción comenzó a sonar a todo volumen.

Guitarras eléctricas sonaron débilmente al principio, de pronto un grito salio del teléfono y Arthur abrió otra botella, sonriendo.

-_Darling you gotta let me know,__Should I stay or should I go?__If you say that you are mine,__I'll be here 'til the end of time,__so you got to let know,__Should I stay or should I go? –_Comenzó sublime como solo él sabia, vació otra botella y a duras penas se levantó caminando a la cocina - _Always tease tease tease__, __You're happy when i'm on my knees__, __One day is fine, next is black_, _So if you want me off your back__…_ _Well come on and let me know__…_ -con dificultad tomó una de las sillas del comedor, mas precisamente en la que se sentaba Alfred y la llevó hasta el salón - _Should i stay or should i go?__ –_Con toda su fuerza la alzó por encima de su cabeza esperando el estribillo de la canción - _Should I stay or should I go now?__ –_Arrojó la silla contra una pared haciendo que esta se rompiera por completa, una de las patas de la silla salió volando y derribo un portarretrato en el que salía Alfred junto a su guitarra en el colegio - _Should I stay or should I go now?__If I go there will be trouble,__An' if I stay it will be double,__So come on and let me know…__ -_Siguió cantando como si nada, y tomó otra botella de cerveza, sonrió con un poco de tristeza al ver el cuadro destrozado y la foto cortada por el vidrio - _This indecision's bugging me__ –_Escupió la foto totalmente enojado.

Caminó dando saltitos hasta terminar desplomado en la alfombra del comedor, rió a carcajadas y trató de levantarse nuevamente pero unos brazos se lo impidieron, miró atontado a quien estaba encima suyo y fregó sus ojos creyendo que era un sueño.

-_If you don't want me, set me free…_- Cantó lo que sería ese Alfred vestido con ropas coloniales, pero su voz sonaba igual a la de ahora - _Exactly who'm i'm supposed to be_ –continuó mirando a Arthur con el ceño levemente fruncido - _Don't you know which clothes even fit me?__ –_Preguntó cambian su posición dejando a Arthur contra la pared mirándolo desafiante. El mayor no reaccionaba a lo que sucedía, los golpes parecían reales o esta vez si se había pasado con el alcohol. - _Come on and let me know__ –_la impaciencia se hacia notar en cada una de sus palabras.

_-Should I cool it or should I blow?__ –_Arthur movió las cejas sugerente, si, esta vez se había pasado con el alcohol. Era una ilusión después de todo, ¿Qué podía pasar?

_-Should i stay or should i go now?__ –_El Alfred vestido con ropas coloniales le susurró al oído provocando que el británico se estremeciera. Arthur cerró los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente el chico había desaparecido.

-¡No te necesito, bastard! –Gritó totalmente colérico y se dejó caer al piso apoyando su espalda en la pared, y a los pocos minutos cayó en los brazos de Morfeo dejando la casa hecha un lío.

**Listo! Okay ¿Qué les pareció? Trate de expresar, mas o menos, los sentimientos de cada uno aquí, se que no es interesante pero en el próximo capitulo si se vendrá lo bueno, voy a explicar todo medianamente para que entiendan como viene la mano: Alfred es un experimento del gobierno, tiene que ver con su pasado en la independencia ((¿Por qué tienes que nombrar eso, idiota?)) Es necesario así que cállate, yo también sufro TT-TT... bueno no importa, no se como acabará Alfred ((Si sabes e.e)) pero no lo voy a decir! ((Mala U.U)) No tienes idea de cuanto *Risa malvada* (?) Ok no, volviendo al tema, Arthur es inmortal, tiene magia y dones, como la música y todo eso, Alfred no, es completamente mortal sin nada extraordinario; ahí finaliza mi explicación ((Eres un genio *nótese el sarcasmo*)) Haré como que no escuché nada… **

**Gracias por los reviews y sigan dejando que los quiero tanto, ah las canciones son: La primera es: **_**"Everybody Hurts" de REM. **_**La segunda: **_**"Should I Stay or should I go Now" de The Clash**_** (una de mis bandas favoritas ^J^) por si a alguien le interesa…**

**Gracias por leer n_n **


End file.
